Getting on, Along, With You
by Sev-chan
Summary: Welcome to the city, a place where the Lower East is a tourist trap and the uper West and North is a stuck up class in society. Duo, ever the streetwise city kid, literally collides with Trowa, an upperclass boy who hates every aspect of his life.
1. Streetcorner Symphonies

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't flame, don't sue.

Warning: slash (i.e. boyxboy), rated M for some nifty parts later on because that's what my cousin wants. –wicked smirk-

Pairings: 1x4, 2x3

A/N: this is for my cousin Elisa. You better like it! Plus, you have to leave a review for each chapter. –sticks tongue out-

Getting on, Along, With You

_And with most sad stories comes a tragic love that won't make it in the end. Sort of a messed up way to close things don't you think? I never did understand the whole point of tragic love stories. Two people fall in love, usually it's along the lines of forbidden and they have to hide it, less something bad befall upon them. Then usually they ended up either both dead from stupidity or apart for the rest of their lives. Who'd want to read something that would make their soul cry so bad they'd become depressed after reading it? Idiots that's who! The world is full of people who don't know whether to be empathetic or impartial. But out on the streets there are no sad love stories of great tragic and passion. Just sick memories of once living a better life. _

_-Duo_

XXX

Curt sounds of sneakers and heavy footsteps down a metal stairway leading down an almost endless spiral of steps out down to the quick rush of the city streets. Horns honked in every direction signaling anger and taut patience long since snapped after the signs of daylight touched ground. Dirty old cigarette butts alongside equally dingy, if not worse, paper on grimy pavement. The city was a boom of sounds, colors, and people. A flourishing society of feigned politeness and not so kind blunt souls. A variety of youth subcultures and normalcy alike. Subcultures where black nail polish, eyeliner, duct tap, tight pants, knee high boots, skater apparel, and paperclips were commonplace. This was the life most lower side kids and teenagers knew. To them, this was their cornucopia of unadulterated lifestyle. People on this side of town could care less. Lower East side living quarters were a place to be avoided by most tourists, not that it was severely dangerous, but if you were looking for a good time and place to spend your money the Lower East, was not it. Many people had been mugged, beaten, but never killed. No. That was the Lower South side of the city.

Each side of town had a reputation. Upper West and North were good places, while the lower sectors of those places were simply businesses and a milieu of shops to batter ones senses. Upper East and South was the tourist trap. It worked well bringing in the money, both legally and not so. Pickpockets, sellers with smooth forked tongues, street performers, and an air of complete soullessness. Given and taken. Passed around. Out in this world, he thrived.

Turning the volume up on his cassette player, better known in its day as the walkman, the sound filtered out the rest of the world. A constant loop of hip hop-beats, jazzy rhythms, and the heated sound of guitar playing matched by saxophones and violins here and there to go with each changing of light and turn of corner. The world was a symphony Duo could manipulate to his liking. He lived up in a rickety old apartment building that had seen better days and better tenants in its years. It was merely and old decaying skeleton of what it had once been. The thick outer walls chipped and molding damn near worn to wood and drywall. Duo hit the pavement on a roll of wheels underneath his worn-in comfy Vans. The beauty of a tape player, it never skipped after hard jolts and it couldn't get scratched. Getting it wet and accidentally unwinding it was a whole different story, but it was his and he loved it.

He surveyed his surroundings, trying to decided whether to pickpocket some early morning tourists, or to just head to school, the city was always more tempting then the lackluster halls of his school. There wasn't a thing it could teach him that he didn't already know. The whole educational process was a bore. He didn't even have to show up to class half the time and he got good grades. Though, he attributed his well established English grade to his perverted teacher who had a tendency to "accidentally" touch him lingeringly in places he shouldn't. It was a bit of a shock at first, but he supposed that was the Lower East school system for you. If you were willing to let a teacher molest you, one really didn't have to try as hard. After weighing the options in his head, and who really wanted to be molested by a guy who was more then a decade older then them, a devilish smirk crossed his lips and he honed in on his first victim of the day.

Slapping his hands together he made his way into the early morning crowd, "And to the victor, will go the spoils."

XXX

Somewhere in the upper Northwest side of town, Trowa rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He didn't want to get up, not from the comfy mound of blankets he was bundled up in, but his class was going on a trip to one of the many museums that littered the town. More specifically it was in the Lower East of town. It always made him wonder why a group of upscale private school kids would take fieldtrips to the "painted up whore" of the town. That's all it was. Something uniquely wondrous in its own right, in its basic structure, painted up for sale. Make a profit. Sell your soul. It's perfectly fine. Everyone else does it. He hated these trips. Most of the other kids in his class would say some shit or other about all the Lower East kids and their unsavory lifestyle. But who did they think they were to let slip such unpalatable words when they had no idea what it was like to make due with what had been placed in front of them? An aspect he hated in his social status.

Getting up he made his way downstairs and into the dinning room for breakfast. He sat at one end of the large table sitting center room. His parents on one end opposite each other, him on the other, alone. Staring down at his plate, he sighed, another lonely warm meal consumed in icy silence. He looked on again at his parents, sitting silently across from each other, one reading the newspaper, the other tapping things on a screen with a tiny pen. Solely for each other, together infinitely alone. One of these days he was going to leave this place and move into a rustic little shack and never see them again. His father made a motion with his hand, his mother passed him something hidden by a large vase, neither looking up, nor saying a word. Trowa rolled his eyes and frowned at his over easy eggs, preferably somewhere far away. Someplace where his parents wouldn't even dream stepping foot near. He turned his head slightly to the side and pondered minutely on perhaps simply moving into a Lower East side domicile. The thought made him smile to himself.

Breakfast had vanished uneventful as always and he'd rushed through his shower. Out front one of the cars was pulled up and waiting for him. He nodded his thanks to Kevin, he didn't believe in nameless faces, and got into the car and drove himself to school. After an half hour drive through traffic and pedestrians, he parked his car in the student parking lot and got out. His friends were waiting for him. Both Quatre and Heero had been his friends since the day they all decided they hated their parents and the superficial lifestyle that they were supposed to assume.

"Can't wait to buy me a pretzel," said Heero still rubbing sleep out of his eyes, poor boy looked like he'd been wrestled out of his bed, "I'm starving."

"Sleep in again, huh?" Quatre smiled at their friend.

"When doesn't he?" they made their way over to the five vehicles where their class was congregating around. "Guy's never seen a brush, let alone daybreak."

"I'm a nocturnal creature," said Heero scratching the back of his head and yawning.

"No denying that Mr. Nightclub/Raver," Trowa climbed into the last sixteen passenger vehicle.

"I don't rave," said Heero rolling his eyes and climbing in after Trowa.

"Notice he didn't say anything about not nightclubbing," Quatre came in after them and sat in-between the two of them in the last seat in the back.

"Whatever," muttered Heero.

It only took them about forty-five or so minutes to get downtown. They all poured out of the cars and made their way into the museum. It was a sad repeat of every trip their school had ever made since grade school. None of them were interested in anything the museum had to show them that they hadn't already seen before. This meant Trowa and his classmates, were merely wondering about on their own, talking crap about each other, and writing things in permanent marker on any wall they could get close to. Trowa, Heero, and Quatre were all sitting down in the cafeteria eating things they'd bought at a vending machine. They were only eating snacks to hold them over till they went out for lunch. They watched as the teachers tried gathering up the rest of their classmates.

"This is a pathetic excuse for a class trip, why can't we once go somewhere cool?"

"I wouldn't mind the symphony again," said Quatre popping a chip into his mouth.

Both Heero and Trowa just turned their heads and stared at Quatre.

"What!"

"Nothing," said Trowa getting up and following the crowd outside the museum.

Heero rolled his eyes, "You know he likes rock."

"Oh yeah," Quatre laughed and they followed suit.

As they walked out, Heero's hand brushed Quatre's and for less then a split second they locked eyes and smiled at each other. It wasn't that they didn't think Trowa couldn't take knowing that they were together, it's just they weren't quite sure how to tell him. They'd been friends for over five years now, but sometimes Trowa would say things that would make them think otherwise about telling him. Then again, sometimes they also noticed Trowa openly staring at guys before. So either Trowa was gay, or in denial. The two of them watched as Trowa crossed the street by himself to the park their class was going to for lunch.

Small little push carts littered the edges of the park selling a variety of things to eat and drink. The park was also littered with tourists stopping for a snack and teenagers most likely skipping school, opposed to them, who were on a trip. Trowa went up to the cart selling pretzels and bought four and a drink. Heero and Quatre sat on the fountain making sure they had a spot to sit at and Trowa handed them a pretzel each and sat down.

XXX

Elsewhere in the same park Duo honed in on his last victim for the day here at the park. It was getting too full of locals on school trips, which Duo found to be the most annoying. A few of them he even knew. Quickly he sped off on his skateboard down the sidewalk mere feet, inches, from the purse he was going to snatch from the woman who had just stuffed a large number of bills into it. A little too late though he realized that the man next to her was a police officer and by the time it dawned onto him he already had the item in his hands. Glancing back just ever so slightly he caught sight of the woman yelling and the police officer start chasing him.

"Shiiit," he dragged the vowel out and stuck his foot on the ground and pushed as hard as he could, trying to gain momentum.

"Hey, you, stop this instant!"

It always surprised Duo how stupid cops thought street kids were. Well, Duo didn't live on the street, but it was more like home then his actual home really was. There were too many people out on the street today. It was getting a little ridiculous around here. Honestly. He made a detour towards the fountain and rocketed down the cement. People dogged him and barely made it out of his way. Just as he thought he'd be in the clear someone got up from the fountain and the two of them collided.

Trowa barely had time to register what had happened as the stars cleared from his vision. Half on top of him was another person, but really all he saw was a puffy tan artists hat and a long brown braid. He'd of been pretty sure a girl had landed on him, if not for that fact that a warm scented cologne came off this person, and also, his hand was in an inopportune place.

"Christ!" the boy jumped off of him, and a brown leather wallet slipped from the boys baggy back pocket, next to his hand.

"Uh-" Trowa had been about to give the boy his wallet, but he'd shot off the second someone started yelling.

A police officer ran past, jumping over Trowa as he went after the braided boy.

Heero helped Trowa up, "That was strange."

"He dropped his wallet. Or I'm going to assume it's his," said Trowa dusting himself off and just sitting back down on the fountain.

"Open it up, let's see what he has in it," said Quatre excitedly.

Both Heero and Trowa raised and eyebrow in his direction.

"Okay……."

Heero shrugged, "Just open it, I swear I've seen that guy before."

Quatre gave Heero a look behind Trowa.

Heero merely shrugged again.

"It says his name's Duo, Maxwell. He's got a lot money in here for someone his age," Trowa flipped the tiny plastic clear picture holder and a couple pictures fell out.

"Now him, I know I've seen," said Heero pointing at one of the pictures with a boy with black hair, pulled tightly into a ponytail.

"Not a raver huh?" said Trowa scoffing.

"He's not a raver, well, as far as I know, but that guy works at the coffee shop, Paris."

"What about this Duo guy?" asked Quatre giving him another look, the words: we need to talk, were severely etched into his features.

"He hangs out with Wufei a lot-"

"Wufei?"

"Black ponytail dude, anyways like I was saying, he hangs out with Wufei a lot. I'm pretty sure, judging by what just happened, Duo's a pickpocket and bootlegger," Heero sipped on his green tea energy drink.

"Bootlegger?" Quatre was starting to think he didn't know Heero as well as he once had.

Heero rolled his eyes, "For crying out loud Quatre, pick up a dictionary."

"Heh," Trowa tried not to laugh at his friends. "So, do you know where he lives or something? Because I figure he might want his wallet back."

"No, but I-"

The police officer was walking back, then paused and stared down at Trowa, seeming to remember the boy tripping over someone, "You ok kid?"

"Yeah," Trowa cocked an eyebrow at the officer.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know that kid from earlier would you? Also, someone said it looked like he dropped something, did you happen to see it?"

"Nope," was Trowa's curt reply.

"If you find anything kid, drop it off by the station," the officer walked off, but glanced back at them and spoke into something on his shoulder.

Trowa waved him off and looked over at Heero, "Where does that Wufei guy work again?"

XXX

Duo sat cross-legged on his bed counting the mornings spoils. Tourists were such easy targets in the city. He reached for his back pocket to add the money to it, but his pocket felt flat where his brown leather wallet was supposed to be. He tried to remember taking it out. Had he even brought it with him today? Getting up he walked over to his drawer and moved everything around the top of it. Most of the odd trinkets and random objects hit the long mirror. He opened drawers and rummaged through them, finding nothing he started muttering foul words under his breath. Finally getting fed up and flung himself onto his bed. The old spring mattress rattled and the bottom wood floor boards creaked.

He growled into his mattress, "What the hell?"

He tried to remember the last time he had his wallet with him. He'd had it when he'd robbed that last person. The weight had been so perfect in his pocket as he'd skated down the sidewalk…….sidewalk……

"Crap, why me?" he stared up at the ceiling.

He reached over and picked up the phone and dialed in a familiar number. It rang a few times then finally.

"Café Coffee Paris, Wufei speaking, how may I be of service?" a loud clatter of sounds and chatter played in the background.

"Yeah, I'd like a tall thin, Asian, well tanned. How much would that cost?"

There was a momentary pause, Duo could practically see Wufei staring at the phone with a confused expression on his face, "Too much. What do you want Duo, I'm working."

"Dude, man, I so lost my wallet today after wiping out," Duo looked at his finger nails and frowned at the chipped index nail.

"Wiped out? You? What happened?" it didn't really sound like he was interested in what Duo was saying, just merely humoring him.

"Nothing really, just almost got caught stealing again today. On my get away trek I accidentally crashed into some guy in a private school uniform. Pretty hot actually, but yeah, I think he's got my wallet. You think I could stay at your place for a while, just to make sure if someone comes looking for me they won't find me?" he knew Wufei, he'd say no, but by the end of the night, they'd end up at his place.

"Fine whatever, I get off at ten tonight," someone yelled for Wufei in the background.

"Cool, I'm gonna head over right now, ok?"

"Sure, just buy something when you get here."

"You got it," he hung up the phone and started throwing random articles of clothing into a backpack.

He walked over to his stereo and hit play. Out came a seedy song with a strange jazzy beat and a strong violin, Duo was a coinsure of strange songs. What was off about this particular song was that none of the verses or choruses repeated themselves during the entire eight minutes it played. The song annoyed most of his friends because they could never learn the words to it. But it wasn't the words he liked; it was the violin that he loved. He'd heard the song once in passing and memorized the name of it and downloaded it and put it to tape. He usually tuned out the rest of the song.

He finished up packing a weeks worth of clothing and accessories and headed out the apartment. On his way down the spiraling metal stairs he passed his dad, he only paused for a second, but kept on walking. It wasn't often his dad ever came home to the apartment. His dad had long ago stopped working and only went off to gamble whenever he could. There'd be months when he wouldn't come home and when he did he'd smell of cheep perfume, cheap liquor, and clove cigarettes. The two of them had been so estranged from each other that Duo was pretty sure his dad didn't even know what he looked like anymore. Duo didn't even look back as he went down the next flight of stairs and continued to Paris.

XXX

Lights glittered down the main street of town. Trees decked in plain twinkling Christmas lights and windows in neon and glass paint were common for down town. Loud music boomed out of the local clubs and eateries, calling to teenagers like candy to kids. In one particular place, a real trendy place, known as simply as Paris to the local kids, was abound with young adults and older teens and younger ones who thought they were cool enough to hang out at coffee shops past nine on a Friday.

At a side table near a window Trowa, Heero, and Quatre sat drinking bottled water. Heero was the only one to drink coffee on a daily basis, but he was also an energy drink lover. At the moment though, he decided it would be best to stay away from the counter, what with Quatre by his side, eyes never leaving him. It was actually annoying; he was halfway tempted to head up to the counter just to pretend he was flirting, but he really wasn't an ass and in the end could never do something like that. Someone came up to their small dark round table.

"So, how goes your night people?" it was Wufei, he'd pulled up a chair sat backwards in it, arms crossed over the top of the chair.

"Good," said Heero.

"Yeah good," said Quatre arching an eyebrow as if challenging the other boy.

Wufei merely gave him an amused look and continued his required banter, "That's great, well, if you guys need anything, don't hesitate to ask ok?"

"Sure thing," said Heero.

Wufei was less then a couple steps away when Trowa spoke, "Actually, I was looking for Duo. Is he here?"

"Pardon?" he'd stopped in his tracks and gave Trowa a guarded stare.

"Duo, is he here tonight? I was told that he sometimes hung out here with you," Trowa titled his head slightly.

"No, he's not here, but I'll be sure to give him the message that….." he looked at Trowa waiting for him to supply him with a name.

"Trowa."

Wufei nodded, "Trowa, well, I'll make sure to tell him you're looking for him."

Trowa waited till Wufei was back at the front counter before he said, "Not that he'd be all that hard to spot."

"True," said Heero.

"He's eyeing our table now, it's kind of creepy," Quatre shifted uncomfortably in his place.

"Yeah, well, when you go asking around for someone and not say why, I'd be pretty suspicious too. Besides, Duo's from the Lower East, how's Wufei supposed to know whether or not you want to do him harm," said Heero taking a big drink out of his water bottle.

"Heh, didn't think about that, but honestly do I really look like I could take a street kid?"

"Nope."

"Not a snowballs chance in hell."

"OK, that hurt more then I thought it would, talk about ego buster."

An hour passed and Heero had said he'd take Quatre home. Both had left Trowa to his own devices, leaving seven cups of coffee all a different blend, and a half eaten bear claw. He'd never felt so drowsy or jittery at the same time. His eyes darted about the room and was glad the bathroom was clear, earlier there had been a line. He checked the room again to see if Duo had shown up, but his bladder won out and he made way for the rest room. He opened the door and wished he hadn't. When he came back out Wufei was talking to some boy in a tan puffy hat, semi baggy pants, worn red Vans, and a walkman hooked to his DC belt.

Wufei was pointing to the table he'd been occupying, then made a head motion towards the restrooms. Trowa made his way back to his cluttered table and wished he hadn't drank so much coffee. His stomach made a very displeasing sound. He decided maybe he should just come back some other time, but then he noticed Duo staring over at his table. He cursed silently under his breath. The braided hair boy made his way over to Trowa's table, a wicked lopsided smirk on his feral features.

"So, you didn't take my wallet to the cops, how sweet of you," Duo held his hand out.

Trowa pulled the wallet out of his coat and handed it to Duo. The other boy let his fingers grace Trowa's wrist as he grabbed his wallet. Trowa frowned at him and looked down at Duo's hand, still touching his.

"Can I help you?"

The wicked smirk came out again, "As a matter of fact, yeah, you can."

"No, I was trying to make you move your hand."

"And I need a place to stay for the night. You can help me out."

"No, I can't," Trowa got up and headed outside.

Duo rolled his eyes and got up and followed Trowa outside. He barely caught him before he shut the car door, "Yo, look, I won't like try to rob you or anything, I just need a place to stay for the night."

"Why?" Trowa stared at him.

"My dads home and he's drunk, and a major asshole who likes to spend his free time gambling. I don't want to be home while he is," Duo leaned against Trowa's car.

Trowa closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't even know you."

"I promise to be on my best behavior," Duo smiled.

Trowa sighed, "Fine."

Duo stuck one hand in the air in triumph, "Yes!"

Trowa arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'll be back, I'm going to tell Wufei I'll be at your place."

"…….." Trowa waited for him to come back.

Inside Duo rushed up to the counter picked up his backpack and tapped Wufei on the shoulder, "See you tomorrow, 'k."

"Wait, what's going on?" he was cleaning a blender.

"Spending the night at that dudes place."

"You don't even know him," Wufei frowned at his friend.

"He's rich, besides, my dads home and I want to get as far from him as possible. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Bye" he took off out the door and jumped in Trowa's car. "Can't wait to see the sunny side."

"Heh," Trowa slightly smiled and took off down the road, heading for home.

XXX

A/N: Woot, next chapter will come eventually. I wrote this in two days, so I better see some reviews. …….. –sad kitten face- do you want to make me cry?

Things to look forward to in next chapter: Duo marvels at the wonders of the rich life. And in the darkness of night, Trowa and Duo find each other. On their own piloted expedition Quatre and Heero have some fun of their own.


	2. The Dragging Of Guitars

Getting On, Along, With You

_Its ridiculous to not believe in true love, it's out there somewhere waiting to be found, love at first sight, now that's ridiculous. True love takes both time and heart ache. Love at First sight is a silly incomprehensible notion that only brings about stupidity, you can't fall in love with someone when you first lay eyes on them, its impossible. What you see is surface beauty. Their smile, the way their hair falls in their face, how their eyes take on a somewhat feral look, it's not love at first sight, it's lust at first sight._

_-Trowa_

XXX

Quatre sat at his table waiting for Heero to come back with their drinks. It was never his intention to be some jealous boyfriend, lucky for him Heero just brushed it off like it was nothing. That was only because Heero tended to be the same way. He couldn't so much as smile at another guy without Heero becoming moody. Quatre sighed and saw Heero talking to some slim guy with short cropped brown hair. He tapped his fingers on the table as he watched Heero and the guy talk and laugh, it was fine really, he tried his best not to be like his boyfriend. Calm, trusting, and open to the fact that maybe this person was just a good friend, but two seconds later he found that he was growling to himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled, he needed to act more composed then this. There was no purpose or benefit to getting angry about everything that the love of his life did. Though he did contemplate cornering the brunette somewhere, he shook his head. What would his parents think if they saw him so frustrated and ready to act like a total idiot in from of strangers. He could almost hear the speech. He sighed to himself again and looked around.

"You!" he turned red at the pitch of his voice.

The raven haired your had jumped three feet in the air and stared wide-eyed at the blond boy, "Me what?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, did your friend ever show up?" he pointed to the only other chair at the table.

"Actually he did, left with your friend even, to stay at his house for the night," he sat across from the blond boy.

"What was your name again?" he cast a glance back at Heero who was _still_ talking to the other guy.

"Wufei, no offense, but I assumed he was your boyfriend," he pointed at Heero.

"Yes, well, he is, not like I keep him on a leash or……….hmm. I mean, I'm not the jealous type."

Wufei smirked, "It shows."

"I-" a light touch of red gave color to his face.

It was at that moment Heero had turned to look at their table and frowned. Quatre was talking to some dark haired guy and blushing. Without saying anything to the guy he was talking to he walked over to their table. Once he got close enough to the table he realized it was the guy from Pairs, Wufei. He felt the slight tension in his shoulders drop. But why had Quatre been blushing? When he placed the drinks on the table all conversation had stopped.

"If I'd known we had company, I'd have brought another drink," Heero took a chair from a neighboring table and sat down.

"That's fine, I try to only drink water at these places."

"Best not to dehydrate," said Quatre smiling.

"Plus it's free," Wufei quirked a smile.

"Cheap," muttered Heero.

Quatre kicked Heero's leg and smiled, "Ignore him, he-"

"Has money."

"Yes-yes I do," said Heero nodding.

"_Not_ what I was going to say, and Heero that's rude," Quatre sighed and took a long drink from his cup.

"It's fine, really, comments like that don't bother me, Duo makes them all the time. Really though, I have to be frugal. I pay gas, rent, cable, the usual."

"Self sufficient," said Quatre giving Heero a look.

Heero just shrugged a shoulder, looking uninterested as he took a drink from his cup. He'd been hoping that tonight would be romantic, but with the way things were going, it wasn't very likely. If he knew things were going to turn out like this he would have just taken Quatre straight home and come back on his own. He may not have known Wufei all that well, but he'd seen him around there enough to know that the dark haired boy loved to relax, and he did it well. Wufei knew all the DJ's and talked to ninety-two percent of all the bands that played there. Rumor had it Wufei had once taken off with the lead singer of some popular group for a few hours, no one (not even the band members) could find them. Heero put his cup back down on the table .

Quatre smiled at Heero, "I feel like dancing."

"Hn," Heero just shrugged a shoulder and frowned down at his drink.

Quatre glared and took a loud swallow of his drink.

A bottle of water was placed in front of Wufei , he blinked a few times, "Uh-"

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while, don't be a stranger you know my number," it was some guy with short sandy-blond hair.

"Not my fault, Duo's been keeping me occupied, along with that damn café, if I get time this weekend I'll call, k?"

Heero sent Quatre a look and arched an eyebrow in Wufei's direction.

Quatre rolled his eyes and sighed.

The guy pouted, knowing full well that Wufei had no intention of calling him, "Okay, see you around."

Wufei waved and mumbled as the guy walked off, "At least I got free water without having to get up."

He noticed that the other two boys at the round tall black steel table were giving each other looks. If the looks had been sweet and endearing he was sure he'd have excused himself, but they weren't even a tenth of the way close to sweet and endearing. He knew they were a couple, and the blond was so easily jealous………An odd smile crossed his face, Duo was a bad influence.

He stood up and extended his hand to Quatre, "Still feel like dancing?"

Quatre smiled and stood up and took Wufei's hand. Heero glared as the two of them walked off to the dance floor, he was livid. Quatre on the other hand figured this would teach Heero a lesson. Quatre told himself to remember to thank the other boy with a gift of some sort. The look on Heero's face was just priceless, he wondered momentarily if wanting to piss Heero off made him a bad person. Not that Heero never made him mad, it was always ravers, parties and other assortments of get togethers. It was never what he wanted to do, no museums, garden tours or the like. He glanced back at the table, Heero was scowling, that made him smile. He shifted his gaze back to Wufei and the smile on his face faltered because of the look the dark haired boy was giving him.

"What?!" he blushed, he hadn't meant to sound defensive.

"Nothing, you're a good dancer."

"Uh...thank you," he glanced back at Heero.

"You're oddly jumpy for a jealous boyfriend."

"Not very funny, besides Heero's just as bad."

"So, what would happen, say if I...a: kissed you on the cheek or b: asked you to meet me at the Alboniis Tomner at Twelve?" he smirked, Duo was going to love this story.

"..." Quatre opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

A hand landed on Quatre's shoulder, "We're going, now."

"It was nice seeing you guys," Wufei watched as Heero dragged the blond out the front.

Heero practically dragged the blond to his car and tossed him into the seat. Quatre glared at his boyfriend but didn't say anything. Heero opened his door got in and slammed the door shut. Neither of them said anything as Heero drove. Quatre could tell just how upset Heero was, but felt that if he tried to make him settle down it would only make his mood worse. The situation wasn't as bad as Heero might feel it was. So, Wufei had just invited him to one of the most romantic expensive teen hangouts near the upper sectors of the city, who cared. Except Heero. It was moments like these that he wondered why he stayed with him to begin with. He blinked and turned to look at Heero, they weren't going to his house, Heero was driving into some pitch black parking lot. It was surrounded by tall bushes and trees. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but once Heero parked the car and turned it off he'd unbuckled his seatbelt and was kissing him deeply.

"Heero, not here, someone might see," Quatre tried to inhale as much air as he could.

"Don't care," he was kissing his neck before he continued to kiss Quatre.

Heero never usually got like this, but apparently Wufei's presence was bothering him. Quatre found that the thought kind of turned him on, but realized that he couldn't get the image of Wufei out of his mind. No, that was a bad thing, who knew how Heero would react if he found out the thoughts running through his lovers mind were of another man. He tried to throw himself into the kiss. Heero's lips, Heero's dry warm hands, his overpoweringly comforting scent. The dim streetlights seemed to flicker to the electricity coursing through him. Heero paused and panted for a second before finally speaking.

"I uh, I'll take you home now."

Quatre blinked up at him, feeling a little surprised and slightly irritated, "Why?"

"It's getting late and your parents get weird when you come home late, I'll call you when I wake up tomorrow," Heero climbed back into his seat.

"Great, I'll hear from you by six, right after dinner. Thank God I don't want to do anything on a _Saturday_," he sat upright and rolled his eyes at his window as Heero started the car.

"You get like this every two weeks, get over yourself. You know me well enough by now, Quatre." Heero started the car and continued on.

He hated this side of Heero, he knew exactly what Heero was going to do once he dropped him off. He'd send off into his home with a chaste kiss and promises of actually getting up before one, but never actually pulling through. Since the night before would be spent going back to his desired destination and chatting it up with bubbly brunettes and anyone willing to buy him a drink. And of course he'd dance with these people, he always danced with everyone _but _him. Sometimes he just wanted to smack Heero upside the head so bad, but didn't because for some odd reason he loved him deeply. He sighed when he caught sight of his house and wished he lived further as Heero pulled into the driveway and parked, engine running.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he smiled that too much to resist smile of his, "who knows, maybe I'll get up early tomorrow."

"Sure thing Heero," he raised his eyebrows and nodded enthusiastically, he opened his door and got out slamming it shut as he paced up his driveway.

The engine turned off and the sound of Heero's car door closing followed.

"What was that about?" Heero grabbed hold of Quatre's arm and turned him around, "you're crying."

"No I'm not," muttered Quatre turning his face away and taking deep breaths.

"Yes, you are."

"Can't you let someone be upset, you ruin the whole emotional onslaught that way."

"No, Quatre, not when it's you," he slid his hand down to Quatre's hand and tugged him over by the side of the large home.

Quatre sighed, "It's hard to be angry with you when you act like this."

"So what did I do wrong this time, Quatre?" he slid his arm around him as they sat down on the lush green grass.

"Nothing, just forget it, Heero. But for once, can't you just spend a Friday night with me?" he leaned his head on Heero's shoulder.

"All you have to do is ask."

Heero stood up and helped Quatre up off the ground and slowly they walked up the steps to Quatre's house, Heero didn't even bother to move his car. Once they got inside Heero simply dropped his keys on a nearby marble table and headed upstairs with Quatre.

XXX

When they made it to Trowa's room Duo merely tossed his stuff next to the bed and started to undress. Trowa wasn't sure if he should say something or just pass it off as nothing and normal. He thought back to all those times he stayed at Heero's house and how none of them ever changed in front of each other. He realized a little too late that he'd been staring the whole time, eyes trained on the long haired boys slim but pretty well toned body. The other boy smiled when he caught him staring. He was about to apologize, but decided against it and settled for a comment/statement of sorts.

"I would have looked away, but you just seemed too comfortable changing in front of a stranger. I just sort of got lost in thought about why."

"I take it I'm supposed to be embarrassed?" he sat down on Trowa's bed.

"Any normal person would," he grabbed clothes and walked over to the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

Duo just watched as the other boy closed the door behind him. He ran his fingers over the fine fabric covering Trowa's bed then glanced around the room. All the drawers and chairs in the room were white, the only piece of large furniture with color was the bed. He got off the bed and over to the large dresser. A sliver Ipod sat charging, a bottle of cologne, he picked it up and sniffed it. It was a very warm and inviting scent with just a hint of cool sharpness to it. He sprayed it once on himself and moved on. A small row of books sat on the edge of the dresser. He read over the titles, The Disappearance of Childhood, The Culture of Fear, and it went on in that fashion. He walked over to the closet and opened it, he was a bit surprised that it looked way bigger then he expected.

"Big, huh?"

Duo jumped and embarrassedly turned to face the other boy, "I guess."

Trowa shrugged.

"Hey, can I put some music on?" he asked but hardly waited for permission.

Trowa frowned slightly and watched as the long haired boy slipped a tape into his expensive stereo system. He frowned even more at the sound filtering through his speakers. He wondered briefly how something like this could be considered music. It sounded like someone was going wild on a violin and crazy with a bass guitar. In the background of the music you could hear someone lightly singing to the pace of an almost inaudible piano. If he filtered out most of the noise, it was almost, pleasant.

"Who is this?"

Duo shrugged, "Met them once at Paris. Drummer-piano man was quite the looker."

"..." he gave the other boy a look then reached to turn it down.

"Hey!"

Duo reached for Trowa's wrist and pulled him away from the stereo. Intentionally he dragged him to the floor and pinned him down just enough to keep him there, but light enough to let him move out from under him if he wanted. Trowa just stared up at him an odd mixture of expressions playing across his face. It wasn't so much that it was a guy pinning him down, that happened once before, didn't' go very far. Nor that it was technically a stranger from the lower sectors of town. No, it was just him. It actually made him feel rather uncomfortable. The other boy was staring down at him, odd but enticing amethyst eyes not really letting any emotion waver through them.

"Pardon me, but I think your actions were a little over exaggerated for this situation."

"English?"

"Get off, dip-shit!"

"Now _that_ I understand!" Duo smiled and got off him.

"It's not as if we speak another language," he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"You might be surprised. I know the few times I've been in the presence of such 'up scale' people such as yourself, I could hardly understand shit."

Trowa gave him a bland stare, "You have the vocabulary of a well educated-"

"Don't care to hear it, not all of us can afford to waste money on a good education," Duo was happy to note that his music remained untouched.

Trowa sighed, "I give up, just do me a favor and put something else on before bed."

"But-"

"And I'm talking about clothes, not your music."

The long haired boy stared down at himself. It wasn't his fault, he just slept better wearing little to nothing. He merely shrugged and passed the comment off as someone who'd been too sheltered. Duo pondered briefly, wondering if all well off people were so shrewed, but he simply got the feeling that Trowa was just _that_ innocent. Then he made his decision. When he'd first laid his eyes on the short haired brunette at the café, he'd yet to gage him fully. After spending at least the better part of half an hour in this guys presence he decided that he was gong to unravel this guy very slowly. A slight shiver ran down his spine, this was going to be quite fun.

Duo let show a wistful almost regretful smile at the other boy as if burning into his memory how he was at that moment, "So, you like my music, huh?

"It's mildly interesting to say the least."

"Which I get the feeling that's _all_ you do," mumbled Duo as he lowed the music so it wouldn't interfere with sleep.

"What did you say?" the other boy had his eyebrow raised in his direction.

"Nothing, sleep well," he crawled into the bed and Trowa stared at him as if debating to tell him whether or not to sleep on the floor. "Yes?"

"Nothing," he turned off his lights and crawled into the bed.

He felt mildly awkward, he was use to sharing his bed every once in a blue moon, but to share it with a stranger sent some odd feeling through him. He'd shared it once with Quatre on one occasion and Heero another, which he never wanted to do again. They both of them liked to cling to the nearest being once asleep, it had taken him what felt like forever to dislodge Heero and shove a pillow in his arms. Quatre had been a little easier to move from, though it was less weird considering that Quatre was a touchy person to begin with. He sighed and closed his eyes, this wasn't going to work. The last thing he wanted was to wake up in the middle of the night and find that this Lower East side kid had taken half his stuff. This had been a bad idea. Why had he even bothered to begin with, he should have just turned the wallet over to that stupid police officer. Behind him he felt the other boy shift, his oddly smooth legs brushed his somehow exposed calves, he damned those thick blankets. He shifted himself and tried to set some more distance between them, but miscalculated and seemed to teeter in the air before falling. Duo perched over the side and stared at him.

"You're rich, shouldn't you have more balance?"

"Grace is without me."

"I can tell, you should work on that."

"Shut up," he rubbed his elbow and stood up and got back into the bed.

This was going to be a night full of oddities and when morning came he'd avoid his parents, which was and would never be a hard task. He sighed again, thinking of the kind of life his parents lived depressed him. At one point he was sure they'd once truly loved and cared for each other, the banal kind of affection they now showed for one another was perhaps merely a sign of they dwindling love. He couldn't keep himself from sighing, what would posses them to continue to hold up such a bland and stagnate relationship? He was more then sure his presence had nothing to do with it, they hardly cared to speak to him on a daily basis let alone personally give him gifts for birthdays. He shifted and lay on his back and stared at his ceiling. He wondered if somehow that's how his life would turn out one day. He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. Beside him he could hear the light sound of the other boys breathing. Had he really already fallen asleep? He turned and stared at him. He wondered if he looked that peaceful when he slept. The other boy turned and was facing him, hands placed over each other, palm over lower palm and wrist. Without thinking he reached over and brushed some of Duo's hair from his face.

"I need to go to sleep," he turned and closed his eyes, hopefully sleep could save him from his thoughts.

XXX

Morning came and Duo found that waking up to the sounds of birds chirping was actually a bit irritating. Most days were spent waking up to the sound of honking horns and the foul stench of waste yet to be picked up wafting upwards and hanging in the air. Next would follow the morning heat and everything would somehow seem more oppressive and stuffy. Flies would congregate just outside the windows waiting to get in and land on the nearest plate of food long already visited the night before by large beetles and roaches. One of his favorite pass times would be to harass hissing roaches, it was just so much fun to watch them pause and hiss like it wanted to attack. Days never stared to the smell of cooking food and fresh air. Beside him Trowa lay tangled in half the blankets with his hair matted to his forehead. Duo smiled and pushed most of the hair away from his face. It was a lovely face, he tilted his head and moved close enough to feel his warm breath ghost past his cheek. He wanted Trowa to open his eyes and catch him staring well past his more then obvious comfort zone, but he didn't. After all that tossing and turning and sighing the night before and he turns out to be a heavy sleeper, Duo frowned and got out of the bed and headed for the shower.

He grabbed his bag and opened the door and stared in awe of the pristine opal walls. The bathtub alone seemed as if it were made to fit a family of five. The sink stood alone clean clear thick glass with elegant metal handles, the mirror above it was oval with delicate frosted swirls bordering it. He stepped towards the window and pushed its French frames open. Below someone was trimming a large bush while someone else was mowing the lawn and just barely visible to his right someone was waxing a gorgeous white car. He smiled and shook his head and turned the shower on. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and smiled sadly at himself.

"If only."

He pulled his toothbrush out and started on his teeth. The one thing he hated most was people with bad teeth, it was so unattractive, he usually brushed his teeth for three minutes. After he finished he put it away and striped himself of his clothes and pulled the rubber-band out of his hair. He ran a brush through his waist long hair before finally stepping into the hot stream of water rushing out of the shower head. This was the life. Better then his home, but somehow less comforting then Wufei's small apartment. Though, in all honesty, he hadn't felt this well rested in ages. Thoughts of his large God knew how old mattress covered in decorative quilts and comforters bought at the flee markets and yard sells didn't seem to make him want to head home anytime soon. Almost everything in his home seemed too dull in comparison to the things in everyone else's home. Not even the odd trinkets he collected seemed to beckon him back to that dingy old rotting corpse of an apartment building.

Outside the bathroom Trowa sat up and blinked, the other night seemed almost like a dream. Had he really let a stranger from the Lower East side stay the night? He turned to look at the space to his right, the brunette was gone and the warmth he'd brought along with him. What was wrong with him? He dropped face flat on the empty space Duo had occupied and inhaled without thinking. It was the strangest thing, but he actually liked the scent that was left lingering in the blankets where he'd slept. Had the other boy already gone? He sighed and pretended as if the sounds outside his room didn't exist. After a few moments he realized that the shower was running and sat up. He was still there, using his bathroom.

"Ugh," he propped himself up against the wall and stared out his half opened window across the room.

The bathroom door opened and Duo stood there towel drying his hair pants on but unzipped and unbuttoned shirt half on. He didn't seem the least bit worried that someone might see him in such a state of undress, but considering how he slept maybe it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise to him. Duo looked up after he finished with his hair and tossed the towel carelessly in the direction of the bathroom and stopped. Trowa merely stared at him and Duo just stood upright and zipped up his pants and pulled his form fitting black T-shirt on properly.

"Do you ever, at any point in the day, completely wear clothes?"

Duo stared at him for a moment before answering, "Does it bother you?"

"A little uncomfortable to be honest," Trowa got out of the bed and grabbed some clothes out of his drawer.

"Modesty's for the rich and shrewed, if you haven't realized it yet, I'm neither," Duo smiled and ran his fingers through his hair before going back into the bathroom and pulling his other brush out of his bag.

Trowa frowned, "You need a hair cut."

"And you need that stick removed from your ass," Duo smiled brightly.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I thought this was an insult contest, my bad," Duo began the task of braiding his hair.

"After I'm done I'll drop you off downtown."

"I'll be gone before you get out."

"...fine," he wanted to say more, he didn't know what, but he felt like he had to say something. "Um, it wasn't that bad, you being here..."

"Thank... you?" he couldn't help the awkward smile that touched his lips, he hadn't expected that.

"Yeah, bye," he rushed into the bathroom and brushed off the fact that his face for some reason felt really hot.

XXX

It had been a lot more easier then he thought to get out the large home without being seen. No one seem to really pay attention to their surroundings. He'd practically walked right past who he assumed were Trowa's parents. They'd been sitting quietly across from each other, a plant between them, though it seemed more like a world with the silence that rung loudly around the table. He figured they probably accounted for the reason Trowa seemed so bland in his social ability. It was going to be a long walk home, but he had his Walkman to keep him company and as the sky became dusted with clouds he pressed play and kept walking. After almost an hour Duo found himself outside that place again. The tall brown building calling to him, it was like home. So barren, so dark, covered in an invisible miasma. He slid his hand down his side and flipped the tape in his Walkman and pushed play. A slow sound drawled from his headphones, he loved to listen to this song when he found places like this. It seemed like all the instruments were crying for whoever played it knowing that only the true fallen from all that was great and cherished could understand and find comfort in it. Find peace in the pain. Maybe he might let Trowa borrow the song, it definitely seemed like it could resonate for the guy, because his house was mostly surly not a home. He blinked as something wet hit him in the face. He turned his head to the sky and cracked a small smile at the dark clouds that had gathered. Slowly he raised his hands in the air letting drops of water hit his palms, his finger, his face. He pressed his thumbs to his increasingly cold fingers and rubbed them together smiling more broadly his puffy tan hat fell off his head to the damp ground.

"Days like this are-" an umbrella blocked his vision.

"Magical? Duo, you're going to catch a cold. I refuse to cater to your every whim again," he took his jacket off and slipped it around Duo's shoulders.

"You know, Fei, we're sort of like lovers, only we're not sexual."

"Hmm."

"Retraction, we're sexual, just not with each other," the two of them started walking down the street.

"Last night, I saw that guys two companions, the brunette was angry with me, if he doesn't want guys to flirt with his boyfriend he should act more like one."

"Breaking up couples again are we?" Duo walked with his hands linked behind his back.

"Not breaking them up, per-se, but the blond did seem to enjoy himself."

"I say steal him, if the boyfriend lets it happen then he probably wasn't that great."

"Very true, I've seen him before, always talking to someone at those parties. I'd say he deserves some competition."

"Blonds probably desperate for the attention."

"So, how was last night for you, my love deprived friend?"

Duo patted the Walkman at his hip and pursed his lips before speaking, "I'm not sure, it was like he was interested, but didn't realize it."

"So you didn't even get to third?"

"Hell, there wasn't even a first."

"Duo, this could very well be the apocalypse."

"Very funny, maybe I'll actually try to be forward for once."

"Last time you did that, you got punched in the face.

"It's a trial and error kind of thing, Fei. Not all of us can be Asian Sex Gods, I am truly unworthy," Duo mock bowed.

"Asian Sex God is pleased," he paused in thought for a moment, "if we're in our late twenties and we still haven't found the love of our lives, will you marry me?"

"Best proposal ever, Fei, and yes, if there's one person I'd like to spend the rest of my life with if no one else at all, it would be my best friend."

"I'm _honestly_ your best friend?"

"No one else, Fei."

"I'm glad, now we'll just have to find someone who'll marry us."

Duo paused in thought and tapped his lips, "Maybe it'll be legal by then. If not, we'll just tell them I'm a woman who's birth certificate got messed up."

"Now the only question left is, Maxwell or Chang?" The two of them stared at one another, eyebrows raised.

"A fight to the death it is!" said Duo flinging his fist in the air.

Wufei just smiled and shook his head.

XXX

A/N: Odd thing is, it doesn't feel like a year has actually passed since I wrote the first chapter of this fic. So much has happened, I got married, my sister had her baby, who's a year old now, it's all very crazy and unreal to me. I'll try to get more chapters out quicker, I was in love with this story when I started it, and all I've done was neglect it. I never forgot it, it just got pushed aside. I'll attempt one chapter a month. (Key word, attempt.)

**Next chapter:** If you don't see it coming Wufei is totally one of those people, but Duo honestly encourages the behavior if you noticed. God the language in this story is so taxing for me to do. Lol Crafted with care and love, please leave comments and criticism I take it all!


	3. Tuning Of Violins

Getting On, Along, With You

_Kind of hard to believe there are actually people out there who don't believe or even want to believe in love. I often wonder, what was it that made them stop. What could it have possibly been to dash such feelings away or from ever being born? Love is something to be kindled and cherished. Not many people these days get the chance to fall in love, most, get used._

_-Quatre_

XXX

The clock above the dingy colored wall seemed to tick slowly and echo throughout the classroom. Perhaps he'd made a poor decision when he decided to go to school that day. His English teacher had already told him to stay after class to "discuss" something with him. He didn't doubt his ability to write a well thought out essay paper, but he did however doubt his teachers ability to keep his hands to himself. He growled internally to himself and looked up and caught eyes with his teacher, he half smiled at him and his teacher smirked. Duo felt a shiver run down his spine, he felt like vomiting. He looked back down at his desk and continued to finish up the test on the book they'd just read recently. Tonight he planned on drinking himself under the table. Nothing beat getting off your ass drunk after being accosted by your teacher. Quietly he stood up and placed his test on the teachers desk and sat back down. Wufei walked up the aisle and placed his test on the desk as well and took the empty seat next to Duo and started whispering to him. The teacher cleared his throat and they both glanced up at him before continuing.

"So, tonight, your place? I'll bring the booze if you bring the food," Duo smiled brightly at his friend.

"Us drinking together always ends badly," Wufei shook his head head no but smiled.

"I'm not about to guarantee anything," said Duo glancing back at the teacher who was staring at him.

Wufei turned his head and stared straight at the teacher before looking back at Duo, "Just tell the principle, it would be a whole lot easier."

"Like he would believe me, probably accuse me of being the one who approached him," Duo sighed and dropped his head to his desk.

"Wouldn't put it past him."

"Time is up! Pencils down and pass up your papers, afterwards you can leave. Except you Mr. Maxwell and Chang."

The two of them frowned in unison and sat back in their chairs. As the rest of the class filtered out the teacher shut the door behind them and closed the thin blind for the small window on the door. They were on the third floor of the school building and Duo contemplated his chances of making it if he dove out the window and scaled his way down the building. The teacher sat down on top of his desk and just stared at the two of them quietly. Wufei shifted in his seat not use to being on the bad side of his teachers, sans his science teacher. Duo on the other hand was quite use to this having been more then troublesome for more then half his teachers, especially when they were being evaluated. Wufei cleared his throat and sat stock straight, while Duo stuck his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"I expect this kind of behavior from Duo, but not you Wufei. Now, how are we going to fix this little problem?"

"Well, usually you just feel me up and call it a day, but I don't know how Wufei would deal with that, well, Fei?" Duo smiled over at his friend.

"To be honest I'd like to keep my carnal delights to myself personally, but that's just me," he shrugged.

"I should have figured there was a reason you two were friends," the teacher stared blandly at the two young men, as he stood up the both of them scooted back in their seats. "Now, now, relax."

"I get the feeling you just got an idea," muttered Duo.

"I'd like a get out of jail free pass, if you don't mind," said Wufei raising his hand.

"Traitor," said Duo glaring.

"Perhaps I can be a little more accommodating?" he stood in front of them.

"Where is this going?" Wufei had never felt so uncomfortable in the presence of an authority figure.

"Well, you two being friends and obviously wanting no contact with me, you could..."

They both stared at each other, "And you'd just watch?"

Wufei frowned, "I don't know how comfortable I feel with this sort of peculiar brand of punishment."

"Take it or leave it kids."

Once outside the classroom the two of them rushed down the halls and down the stairs to the dirty sidewalk below. They stared up at the window of their last class and then back at each other and laughed. They knew they were going to catch some sort of Hell for doing what they did, but neither of them seemed to care all that much. They felt it was wroth it. Halfway down the road they both stopped to catch their breath and stared at one another. Duo bit his bottom lip and smiled at Wufei, who swallowed hard and shook his head. If they could help it, they'd never tell a soul what had happened up there in that classroom. They walked in silence for a couple of blocks trying to regain some semblance of composure. It wasn't too awkward, they had done stuff like that before with one another, but those days seemed like they were forever and a day ago. Finally they were downtown, just another few blocks from Wufei's apartment and Duo finally said something.

"God, when was the last time we did something like that?"

"I can't believe the kind of pervert he is," muttered Wufei before checking his watch.

"I almost forgot how great a kisser you were," Duo raised his hands to his neck and popped his fingers.

Wufei stared at him and glared, "Blasphemy!"

"Uh-oh, I've displeased Asian Sex God," said Duo laughing.

"Worshiping is in order," Wufei dug in his pockets for his apartment keys.

"I'll pay homage later, right now I need a shower," Duo quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"When was the last time you saw action?" Wufei slipped his key in the lock and opened the door.

"Fletcher," said Duo shrugging and stepping inside the comforting apartment.

"Duo, that was almost four months ago, how do you survive?" He tossed his keys down on the coffee table by the door and locked the door behind Duo.

"I'm sorry, I just can't randomly hook up with hot lead singers like you," Duo tossed his stuff down on the floor.

"You don't have the body for it," said Wufei picking up Duo's things and putting them away in the closet.

"..." Duo stared at him.

"Are we showering or not?" Wufei smiled at him as he headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"You serious?" Duo bounded on after him towards the bathroom.

"Asian Sex God never tells lies."

"This is why I always leave a plate of cookies at Christmas."

"That's Santa, Duo."

"I know."

At one point the two of them had met in the dark scrambling rush of a park being invaded by police officers at one in the morning. Wufei had been new to town and had followed one of the guys he'd met at school to some get together, which led to him following another guy to the park for another party of sorts. He found that he couldn't stop staring at the amethyst eyed boy with the long hair and likewise the longhaired boy couldn't stop staring at him. Wufei didn't think he could muster up the courage at the time to speak to him, but when his acquaintance ditched him Duo had quickly introduced himself and easily maneuvered their way to freedom. They'd spent the rest of the night talking and walking down the empty streets of the Lower East side of town.

Wufei had never been so impulsive in his life before the day he met Duo. When they finally decided to go home Wufei asked to just stay with him and Duo smiled that charming smile of his and lead the way home. When they'd arrived at Duo's apartment building Wufei had been surprised, he'd never seen a place so ill cared for in his life. He'd lived in a small but caring community and moving to the city had been a bit of a culture shock for him. So much was different in the city.

Back home his behavior would have been scorned and had his parents discovered his intentions towards the other boys his age they would have quickly disowned him. But the social norms were different here, so much more was acceptable, so much was ignored. He found his reservations about being open about the kind of person he truly was melting away till there was nothing left. That night with Duo had been something he would never forget, Duo had scratched away the last remaining pieces of his former self and what was left was the person he was today. Cool, calm, collected, charming, sarcastic, and still very caring.

In the shower the two of them continued on as if it were a normal thing and carried on the task of cleaning themselves. Duo had just finished rinsing the conditioner out of his hair when Wufei tugged him a little closer and kissed him. The water cascading down Duo's back sent a mist in the small shower and Duo carefully pressed Wufei up against the shower wall and continued kissing him back.

Neither of them viewed their relationship in any other thing then friendship. They'd discovered long ago that you could love a person without having to be in love with a person. It wasn't about sex, or physical comfort for that matter, it was trust between the two of them. And they were sure no one would honestly understand the kind of relationship they choose to continue on with one another. They didn't care.

Afterwards the two of them sat in companionable silence as they finished their school assignments, Wufei still had to go to work later so Duo was actually _helping_ him with his economics and math. He didn't hate his job, he actually really enjoyed working there, once he graduated he'd be promoted to head manager and be getting paid a lot better then he was now. Getting to keep the tips didn't always help, hence why he always engaged in friendly banter with the customers. If everyone knew and liked you, you could get whatever you wanted, something Duo had taught him and he never forgot to put the advice to good use. Together, they were the best.

"You know, I should be a teacher," said Duo finishing the last of the math problems.

"Yes, well, you do realize you'll actually have to explain how you got your answers, right?" Wufei looked up at him from his position on the floor.

"...like that matters," Duo tossed the book on the floor and opened up the economics book.

"You're a horrible teacher," Wufei tossed a crumpled up piece of paper at him.

"Said the mouse to the cat," Duo stuck his tongue out at him and opened the notebook to a fresh page.

"I'm the one with an almost four point average," Wufei smirked and ducked the econ book.

"Hurry up and go to work."

"Shit, I barely noticed the time , see you after ten," Wufei quickly rushed in and out of every room and waved as he rushed out the front door.

Duo watched as his friend ran down the street, "Bye...."

The house seemed too quiet for his taste, he hated silence so much. He got up and stuck a tape into the stereo and cranked up the volume. He had normal taste in music as well, George Michaels Never Gonna Dance Again filtered out of the stereo and Duo slowly swayed to the music. He wanted someone so badly it hurt. He wished he had someone to feel that way about, someone you'd end the world for. The lights in the apartment flickered as they always did before they would go out. Duo closed his eyes and continued to move to the music and quietly started to sing along. Right before the song ended he stared straight up into the lights enjoying the pain the brightness of them seemed to drum into them, then the lights went out, taking the music with it.

XXX

Trowa sighed into his coffee as he watched the cars pass by. He couldn't believe he was there, what made him think that guy would be here tonight. For some reason he couldn't stop wondering what the other boy was doing. There was something about him that was so intriguing. He was a Lower East side kid, there was so much more he had experienced already, much more. What kind of life had he lead up to that point? What kind of thoughts had been running through his mind when he'd slept there at his elegant home, what did _his_ home look like? He was curious, he understood that. He realized later that he'd never get that kind of chance again to discus the kind of place the lower sectors of town truly were. How did the houses look, what kind of people honestly lived there? Duo knew that side of town like he knew the back of his hand, he could tell. Duo was a product of his upbringing, he did what he thought had to be done, he wanted to know all the whys.

He dropped his head on the table, why couldn't he be a normal teenager? He didn't understand why it was always so hard for him to articulate himself when he really wanted to. All he could manage to do was talk down to people. It made him feel like a hypocrite.

"Trowa, right?"

He looked up and saw the dark haired boy, "Yes."

"I take it you came here in hopes of finding Duo?" he sat down across from him.

"Why would I?" he sipped the remaining cold coffee in his cup.

"Just sounded like you both got along quiet well, that's all," he glanced at the register.

"He said that?" he didn't understand why that made him feel better.

"In so many words, yes. I've got his cellphone number if you want to call him, I'm sure it'd make his day. He's sitting at my apartment by himself, so he could probably use the attention," Wufei had to admit that Trowa wasn't all that bad looking, not really his type, but decent.

"I'm not gay," came Trowa's curt response and he slowly winced after the words left his mouth.

"No one said you were," Wufei couldn't help but laugh lightly at him.

"I fail to see what's so funny," Trowa frowned.

"You're just so serious, relax a little, you're in your teens remember that," said Wufei as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and wrote down Duo's number on a napkin.

"Yeah, sure," he took the napkin from him.

"Wait, I almost forgot, here," he pulled a napkin off the table next to them and wrote another number down, "give this to your blond friend, Quatre."

"How do you know Quatre?" he took the other napkin regardless.

"Ran into him and his boyfriend at a thing," he smiled and stood up.

"They're not dating, they're best friends," he found himself frowning again.

Wufei stared at him and realized that he didn't know, "Right, my bad, I make assumptions easily, my apologies. I hope you still give it to him, I enjoyed the conversation we had together that night."

"...right," Trowa stood up and walked out the coffee shop and shoved the other napkin in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, but paused after he had punched in the first three numbers, "I can't do it."

"Trowa!!" Quatre waved to him from down the street, he had four bags in his hands and Heero was next to him carrying the rest.

He slowly waved back and waited for them to reach him, "Shopping?"

"What're you doing here?" Heero shifted some of the stuff he was carrying.

"Nothing, just roaming the main street."

"That's nice, now we can all have lunch together," Quatre headed for Trowa's car parked by the curb.

"Yes, nice," muttered Heero as he followed.

He watched as the two of them made way to his car, they stood close to one another, but still had enough distance between the two of them. If they were a couple he'd know, it would have been obvious Quatre was an affectionate person by nature. He glanced back towards the café then towards his friends, no, they couldn't be. At least not with one another. Heero wasn't interested in people in general, granted he loved to go out at night and hang around parties, but never once had he seen any evidence that Heero swung one way or the other.

He pushed the button on his keys and unlocked his car and popped the trunk for Quatre and Heero to put away all the things they had bought. He watched as the two of them arranged and rearranged all the boxes and bags, hands moved back and forth grazing each other every here and there. He shrugged and went to sit in the drivers seat and waited for them to finish and get in. He watched them from the rear view mirror, but found that the hood of the trunk was in his way all he could see was how close the two of them were by the waist. As Heero and Quatre climbed into his car he remembered Duo's friend giving him his number to give to Quatre. He supposed it was as good a time as any.

He reached into his pocket and handed it to Quatre in the back seat, "Duo's friend said to give it to you."

"Wufei?" Quatre stared down at the napkin and slightly blushed before shoving it in his pocket.

"What was it?" Heero had turned in his seat a frown setting on his face for the briefest of moments before he glanced at Trowa and went back to a neutral expression.

"Nothing, just his number," said Quatre defensively and glanced at Trowa and smiled, "When did he give it to you?"

"Couple minutes ago, before you two ran into me, why?"

"What did he say?" asked Heero tilting his head to one side and then the other, popping his neck.

"Does it matter?" he started the car and headed down the road.

"He's not a bad person, Heero, I don't understand why you didn't like him. He hangs out at all the same places apparently, so you should get along, right?" said Quatre pulling the napkin out of his pocket and staring down at it.

"There's something about him I never liked," Heero pulled his mirror down and raised an eyebrow at Quatre staring down at something.

"I think he wanted to ask you out, Quatre," Trowa stared in his rear view mirror at his blond friend.

"..." Quatre stared up at the front of the car and looked slightly shocked. "Uh..."

"I _told_ you he was trying to pick up on you that night," said Heero staring straight at the road trying to act as composed as possible.

"He said he enjoyed the conversation you guys had that night," if the two of them were seeing each other he was probably irritating Heero more then Quatre, the blond seemed more embarrassed then anything while Heero seemed a little more moody then usual.

"You guys _were_ talking before I got there," Heero stared out his window brows furrowed.

"Only about Duo showing up or not, and then you got all...uh, I mean, you were just being a good friend, but there was really nothing to worry about," Quatre smiled brightly then added the number to his cellphone.

"...are you gay?"

"..." Heero had turned his head slowly to stare wide-eyed at him mouth slightly open, barely noticeable.

"..." Quatre opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds and that bare hint of color on his face spread.

"I'm just asking because you've been staring down at that napkin for about five minutes and now you're putting, I'm assuming, his number in your phone," Trowa turned and parked in the elegant parking garage to the restaurant they usually went to.

"Um...Trowa, that was too blunt, even for you," said Heero shifting awkwardly in his seat even though he knew the question had not been directed towards him.

"Would that change your opinion of me?" Quatre found if he asked a question it was much easier to find his voice then it was trying to actually answer it.

Trowa turned in his seat and stared passively into the back seat looking directly at his friend for a long minute, "No, I suppose not."

"Good," he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the car.

"You do realize how much you just upset him don't you?" Heero stared across the car at Trowa.

Trowa shrugged, "He didn't even give me a direct answer."

"Would you?" Heero unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door.

"No," Trowa slid off his seat belt and also stepped out the car and locked it as the two of them shut their doors.

Quatre was standing at the front of the restaurant waiting for the two of them before being seated. It was easy for him to be the one singled out, he was the nice one out the three of them. He wasn't so much furious just a bit upset that it was always him. He supposed that was price he had to pay for being the kind and caring one. Their group dynamic was a bit off to say the least. Their only real true common ground was their social class and often thought processes. They seemed to usually always share the same view as one another with few select differences.

Heero was the lazy morning person who came alive at night, he himself was the nice one who usually wanted people to get along, and Trowa was the blunt and rather inconsiderate one. Although, he liked to attribute that huge character flaw of his to his upbringing. He'd spent a rather fair amount of time at Trowa's home and found it to be quite interesting to say the least. His parents seemed close but distant, the house warm but stale, the place filled with people but lonely.

It was a wonder how Trowa managed to even communicate well with other people his own age in a manner that wasn't condescending even though that wasn't how he truly felt. Heero acted much the same way though, he had bouts of moments when he truly seemed like he belonged in a stuck up aristocratic family. Then again Heero had been brought up to look down on people, it was hard for him to deviate from that person his parents had wanted him to be. It wasn't till Heero had met him that his personality had started to change, it was still very much a work in progress, but much to his delight it was going rather well.

The whole ordeal with Wufei had been a bit of a set back on many other levels and Wufei had seemed to somehow encourage it without being obvious to either of them till much later. The other boy knew the two of them were from the upper sectors of town and had easily gaged Heero's personality and worked both the angry boyfriend side and superiority complex in him. He also had fallen for the same game, Wufei had assessed him in a matter of minutes and worked the ignored boyfriend angle and played to his kindness with his passive attitude towards Heero's comments of him being a cheap person, merely shrugging it off and explaining it away by having to pay for living costs. But in all honesty, he for some reason didn't mind being played.

"Have you decided what you're going to order yet?" Heero nudged Quatre with his elbow.

The blond stared blandly at him for a moment before choosing one of the more expensive items on the menu and smiled brightly at the waitress, "And while I'm at it, tiramisu for dessert, thank you."

Trowa didn't say anything and pointed for the most expensive item on the menu and ordered a just as equally flashy desert, "And some mineral water."

Heero stared down at his menu and did what he always did and stared questionably at whoever was waiting their table that day, "Is it possible to just get some fries? And a Coke?"

The waitress stared at him for a moment and smiled awkwardly for a moment.

"He's serious," supplied Quatre unfolding his napkin and placing it on his lap.

"Very," added Trowa nodding.

"It's true," said Heero handing her his menu and handing off the glass of water to her to take back.

"Of course," she simply smiled and wrote something down on the notebook in her hand and took the glass and walked off.

"She's going to tell them to spit in your food," Trowa smiled and tried not to laugh.

"You didn't have to hand the water back to her, it's free," Quatre glared at him.

"Deja vu," said Heero pretending to assess reality.

"Are you smoking the pot?" asked Trowa not understanding the comment.

Both Heero and Quatre stared at him for a moment before smiling, well as much as Heero would smile in general, and started to laugh at him.

"Next time, I'll remember not to ask it so seriously," mumbled Trowa glaring off to the side then stared at Quatre, "you're not still mad are you?"

"I'm not mad," Quatre sipped his water.

"...then can you answer a question for me?"

Quatre stared at him warily but nodded slowly.

"The whole general experience, from discovery to now, what was that like?"

"You do realize there are other channels on your TV besides educational programs and documentaries about studies, right?" Heero glared as the waitress chatted with a pair at a table not too far from theirs.

"What do you mean?" he shook his head again, not understanding.

"Never mind," muttered Heero as he pulled the waiter passing by and telling him to tell her to get their drinks already.

"Well?" he stared at Quatre.

"Start to finish huh?" he took another sip of his water.

"If it doesn't bother you," Trowa unfolded his own napkin and placed it in his lap.

"And don't go too much into detail," mumbled Heero.

"Ok, well, it really wasn't all that long ago and the guy was honestly a pompous ass. It wasn't so much one of those _I knew I was different from the start_ kind of things, so much as a realization that there was actually a person I found interest in."

"Interest in?" Trowa felt his heart beat a litte harder thinking of his own sudden interest in the Lower East side kid.

Quatre nodded, "People tend to only think about the physical aspect of their meetings, but this...guy," his eyes darted almost too quickly to notice at Heero before continuing, "well, while very arrogant was actually quite a nice person. At first I really didn't like him, but as we spent more time together he grew on me and I rubbed off on him. His family is rather well acquainted with mine by the way, if you're wondering why I even bothered spending time with him."

"Well, that's nice of you," said Heero taking the drink from the waitress as she returned with their drinks.

"So, you didn't even like him at first," he took his drink from the waitress and nodded his thanks.

"Thank you," he smiled at the waitress and she smiled back and nodded before leaving their table, he turned his attention back at Trowa, "No. His parents had decided to vacation in Europe during the middle of the school year and so he stayed with us for almost a month, I thought I was going to kill him."

"Love in hate, how poetic," muttered Heero.

Quatre rolled his eyes, "One day I asked my parents where he'd gone, because twice a week he'd disappear for a couple of hours without so much as a word. Well, come to find out he'd volunteer at charitable places. A couple of months before he'd got himself into some trouble and to avoid anything being placed on his juvenile record he'd do community service, but by that point in time he didn't have to do it anymore. He willingly wanted to help others."

"You're hot for guys who give, huh?" said Heero quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Shut up, Heero," Quatre glared momentarily before taking another sip of his water and continued, "As the month continued on I discovered other things about him. Near the end of his stay we'd become quite close. I can honestly say I don't know how it happened, but we'd been talking about trivial things and then about life, and then the possibility of soul mates. By the end of the discussion we were laying down in my bed and he was running his fingers through my hair smiling down at me. It may not seem as romantic as it does in my head, but it was an amazing unforgettable moment in my life."

Trowa had a slight cringing expression on his face.

"We didn't actually do anything, it was all simple affection, really!" said Quatre hands up in defense.

"Right," said Trowa nodding slowly.

"I'm sure he's telling the truth," said Heero finishing off his soda and raising it in the air for the waitress, who was across the room, to see.

Quatre slapped Heero's hand down, "Stop that. I am. He's since stopped doing the charity thing and has moved on to other...not so warming activities, but he's still the same person."

Trowa stared at him then drank from his glass. It wasn't exactly the kind of experience he was hoping to hear about, but he supposed it would suffice. He blinked, what had he been hoping to take away from hearing Quatre's story? Although he sort of gathered that Heero's behavior during the story was something to question. He ran his fingers through his hair and stared at his palm and wondered briefly what _would_ it feel like to have another person run their fingers through your hair? What would it feel like to do it to someone else?

Duo had such long and interesting hair. He must take really good care of it, he couldn't recall it feeling coarse as they'd slept and it had brushed against his hand as the other boy slept. It had felt so nice waking up knowing that he hadn't slept alone that night, he felt so warm and more at peace then he had in ages. Maybe tomorrow he'd call the other boy, just to see how things were, if he was still avoiding his home, maybe even see if he wanted to stay again.

No, what was he thinking? Then again, it could easily work the other way around and he could try and venture to the Lower East side of town. He shuddered at the thought for a moment, he'd be so obviously out of place there. He sighed and realized that the thought of running fingers through someone's hair or vice versa was stuck in the back of his head. He really needed some time to himself to gather his senses and figure himself out.

"Trowa, did your brain shut down?" Heero waved his hand front of his face.

Trowa blinked, "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

"Are you ok?" Quatre leaned across the table and put his hand to his forehead, "You feel fine."

Trowa frowned and moved his hand, "I'm fine, what's wrong with you two?"

"You just sort of zoned out for a moment," said Quatre sitting back in his chair properly.

"No I didn't," the frown didn't leave his face.

Both Quatre and Heero shared a look for a moment.

"I think, I'll go home," he stood up and left a handful of bills on the table, "I'm not feeling well."

"You just said-"

Heero cut him off, "Let him go," he waved Trowa out, "feel better."

"Heero!"

"Yeah, bye," said Trowa before leaving.

Quatre stared as Trowa exited the restaurant, "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

"Who knows, but I think it's one of those moments when you just want to be left alone," Heero shrugged a shoulder and caught hold of their waitress as she was passing by, "I need a refill."

She stared down at him for a moment before taking the glass, "Of course."

"I'm giving her a dime for a tip," muttered Heero as he watched her head to the kitchen.

"Heero," Quatre sighed and dropped his face in his hands and then down to the table, "I'm not in the mood to correct your behavior, I'm exhausted."

"You should have just denied it," he sipped Quatre's water as he waited for his drink.

"Why is it always me who has to be the accused?"

"You're overreacting, besides, he didn't seemed bothered, just curious."

"I suppose your right, I wonder why," he raised his head and collected the money Trowa had left, "I guess we'll find out sooner or later."

Heero shrugged.

Quatre stared down at his cup for second then his eyes widened, "Crap, all the stuff I bought is still in his car."

Heero stared at his boyfriend and smiled and decided to act nicer to their waitress when she returned, if only for Quatre's sake, "We'll stop by later, how's that?"

"...I guess that's fine."

-

Trowa sat in his car, the light outside had died down considerable falling quietly into evening. The parking garage was lined with lights hidden up in the archways. He stared down at the number in his hand, Duo's friend had said the other boy was by himself. He kind of got the feeling that the long haired boy thrived on sound. He noticed the tape-player attached to the boys belt and on his head even though he wasn't always listening to music, there was also the fact that he'd left the music playing all night when he'd stayed over. Maybe he would really just be doing him a favor by calling him, he might also get the chance to see a part of the Lower East side. It didn't really sound like the other boy had much of a home life, so companionship might be something he's looking for. Though when he thought about it, he wouldn't be much of a friend, sometimes he found it hard to understand what was wrong with him. Maybe Duo could inadvertently help him in some way. He nodded to himself positive this time and dialed in the number. The phone rang and he was quite sure he wasn't going to get this chance he'd hoped for when someone answered finally.

"What's up home slice?"

Trowa gave his cellphone an odd stare before answering, "I'm not quite sure who you think I am, but you should try looking at numbers before answering your phone."

"Wow, I thought we had this discussion earlier, SPEAKY THE ENGLISH!"

Trowa frowned and held the phone away from him for a few seconds then responded, "Don't _yell, _and was it that easy to figure out who I was?"

"Normal people don't talk like that. So, somehow you got my number."

"Your friend gave it to me."

"Stalking?"

Trowa continued to frown, "No."

"Good, so the question now is, what do you want?"

"He said you could probably use some company," he shrugged out of habit.

"...did he now? What a good friend I have. If you want to venture into the death trap, fine, directions are as follows."

Trowa wrote down the directions the best he could and tried to follow, it was more based on landmarks and such, but at least it wasn't that far from the main street. The apartment sat in the lower middle class region of town. New coat of paint covering the chipped, peeling, and graffiti scrawled walls if you looked hard enough, you could see. The sidewalk was scrubbed but still covered in litter and the tall tale signs that gum had been stuck to the ground still showed. Cigarette butts half buried in the potted plants sitting out front the apartments seemed to show the kind of care these people would take of the newly 'cleaned' apartments. The front of Duo's friends house was dark, actually, he looked around and found all the lights were out. Perhaps this had been a bad idea, he locked his car and hoped to any God listening that his car would be safe as he knocked on the apartment door. He heard footsteps and a trashcan a couple doors down fall over. The footsteps got closer and he snapped his head forward in time to see Duo open the door and was then tugged in. The apartment was light by candle and he wasn't really sure what to think.

"Why do you have candles lit?" he shakily took off his jacket and hung it in the closet by the front door.

"Powers out," Duo smiled and continued on into another room.

Trowa stared around the apartment trying to take it all in. Duo's friend actually had some decent things and was by all means a very neat and organized person. He saw a small collection of books all in alphabetical order and small objects in order from large to small or vice versa. Black and white pictures of leafless trees hung near the front and more black and white photos littered the house. Empty swing sets, deserted playgrounds, an old and rusting metal tricycle, a single leaf caught on a dew covered spider web. Trowa concluded that Duo's friend had taste. He walked slowly in the direction that Duo had gone and cringed at what he assumed was Wufei's bedroom. Three large posters of strange looking bands, he assumed, hung on the walls, near the bathroom hung a black and white photo of a nude man. While he was sure it was considered art, he was also sure it was controversial art. Duo caught what he was staring at and smiled.

"Pretty good huh?"

"I'm not gay."

Duo sent him a strange look, "Ookaay..."

"That's not...never mind," he wanted to smack himself in the face, he hadn't meant to say that.

"I'm not offended, I just took the picture, that's all," Duo rolled his eyes and sat down on the once neatly made bed.

"Did you take all the photos hanging here?" he continued to stand, not all too comfortable by the thought of sitting.

"Yeah, actually," Duo stared back down at the books littered on the bed.

"Oh," he stared at the books Duo was looking at.

"You can sit you know," said Duo not looking up.

"I...'k." he felt awkward as he claimed a spot on the edge of the bed.

He wasn't sure what to say, this wasn't exactly how he'd envisioned his trip to a less then fortunate persons place. He was being a nuisance, Duo was trying to get stuff done and he was sure that work from the Lower East side school system had to be important to them. These kids had to try harder then they had to reach the same goals. If he offered to help he might just offend him for sure. Why didn't the other boy have music playing? It was so quiet.

He glanced down at the notebook and noticed that the longhaired boy was just doodling in the margins. He frowned, and grabbed the pen from his hands and threw it across the room and felt a flush of embarrassment when the other boy stared at him. Albeit the look was more amused then shocked, but he felt embarrassed nonetheless.

"Sorry."

Duo smiled and sat up, "Right, I should probably be a better host I guess."

"No...I'm, weird," he found himself at a loss trying to properly explain himself.

"No problem."

Duo took him into the kitchen and got them drinks and chatted on like he usually did in such situations. If he hadn't run out of batteries he'd have been playing it as loud as possible, but since he couldn't find any he'd gone into a bit of a lull. He didn't really consider himself to be a dull person, but when things got to be that quiet a part of him just went a little insane. His parents use to always be yelling at one another and after the storm the house was always eerily quite, many nights had been spent falling asleep to the sound of them arguing. When that night came when yelling stopped for good, Duo never wanted to hear silence that loud again. He thanked all that existed that he had Wufei as a friend by then, without him he may not have gotten through it, just as Wufei had found comfort in him when his parents had died in that hundred car pileup. The world was a crazy and messed up place, they were all just trying to find a way to survive in it.

XXX

A/N: I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story so far. So I tried a little harder to get another chapter out quicker. My gift to all of you who reviewed and remembered this fic. I appreciate it. So, Heero's a dime tipper, he just likes to be able to say that. The title for this chapter fits because we're getting some background on the characters, at least that's my interpretation, lol. You can give me your pull on that title if you want -smiles sheepishly-


	4. The Snapping Of Harp Wire

Getting On, Along, With You

_The whole concept of love is a stupid thing. People are willing to go through such stupid lengths in order to be with the one that they "love", but in all honesty in going through with such outrageous things they do more harm then good. Love is an obsession, that is why when I finally choose to be with someone it won't be out of _ love._ Loving someone will only bring about physiological problems that are unneeded. In all actuality, and I'm sure no one has mentioned this to anyone before in simple passing of conversations, but love creates activity in the same part of the brain that hunger, thirst, and drug cravings create activity in. See, to love, will do no good._

_-Heero_

XXX

Duo found that the best way to spend a blackout was to go for a walk. At first Trowa had protested, partly because he was terrified, the rest was due to his paranoid fear that someone might break into his car and steal stuff or worse yet, it. Duo had found someway to console his fear and they headed down the street. Streetlights flickered and hummed as their feet slid across cement and the distant sound of people yelling came floating in and out. Duo had his hands behind his back as he stared up at the sky humming to himself smiling. Trowa seemed to tense at the smallest of sounds. Duo really wondered how the guy was going to make it out in the read world. For that matter how was the guy going to take it when he finally decided he was gong to actually start outright hitting on him. The thought made him smile. God, the boy was going to freak...or analyze the hell out of the situation, who knew.

Duo smiled, might as well start, "So what's with the whole, _I'm not gay, _speech?"

"It wasn't a speech and I hadn't meant to say that," Trowa pulled his coat tighter to himself.

"You see one naked guy in a photo and it just pops out your mouth. I was only asking for an opinion," Duo started walking around the block.

"It would be weird."

"What you can't appreciate beauty?"

"IT WAS A NAKED MAN!

"Whoa, okay, chill! Honestly. I'll phrase it better for you, gender is a human invention like say language and family, religion even."

"I can't brush things like that off so easily."

"Trust me, it's not easy," Duo smiled at him.

Their walk led them to the more artistic side of the city located more or less near the Lower East side, but just a few blocks up. Duo smiled and headed towards an arch covered in ivy, Trowa followed and stared in awe as the alley came in full view. The walls had been painted with an extravagant mural of people playing a variety of instruments. Sound poured out of the instruments in a melded rainbow of colors weaving around every player. They all wore suits of dark colors of black, brown, and smoky gray the background behind them was of the city and painted almost exactly how it looked. The upper parts of the city were cast in light, while the lower half of the city in shadow. At the bottom corner of the mural were the names of the people who painted it, both Duo's and Wufei's were among them.

"You did this?"

"Actually, I came up with the concept. I couldn't paint to save my life," Duo kept walking down the alley and stopped and sat at the embedded window.

"Still pretty amazing."

"Us Lower East side kids have dreams and talents too you know."

"I didn't mean it like that," Trowa snapped.

Duo laughed, "I know, is it bad that I just want to ruffle your feathers?"

"I don't have feathers to be ruffled," he stood in front of the other boy.

"My dear uptown boy you do, lets keep walking now."

They made their way around the block and Duo led them in and out of shops for the better duration of an hour. The were inside another shop when it started to rain. Duo stared out the front windows then headed out the door. There was something about rain that just made him so happy. He outstretched his arms and smiled as drops of water hit him. He looked towards the shop to see if Trowa was still inside. He arched an eyebrow as the other boy walked out carrying an umbrella he'd just purchased.

"What're you doing?" Duo continued to stare at him oddly.

"I don't want to get wet, and you're going to catch a cold," said Trowa as he opened the umbrella.

"Damn it, Trowa! I swear to God, if you don't put that umbrella away!"

"It's freaking raining!"

"That's it!"

Duo stalked over to Trowa, grabbed the umbrella from his hands and ripped the fabric off it and then threw it on the ground. Trowa stared wide-eyed at his broken umbrella. Duo was smiling at him, like the violent action against his umbrella had not occurred. Then Duo held out his hand to Trowa.

"Enjoy this while you still can."

"You want me to enjoy the rain?" Trowa looked at him skeptically.

"You're in it already aren't you? Besides, once your older, you won't have another chance to act this age again."

XXX

Wufei was ecstatic, not only had he just got a pay raise regardless of the fact it was only a few cents, but also it looked like he'd be able to get things closed a little early. He picked up another cup and wiped off the water marks left from the automatic dishwasher. All he had left to do now was to wipe down all the tables and sweep and mop both the front and back and do the bathrooms. He'd long ago sent the rest of the staff home, so it was just him and the manager. The one thing he hated about this place was when there were five or six people working and the person at the register decided one customer warranted a call to the rest of the staff to make one damn cup of coffee and grab a freaking scone. Which was why he sent everyone else home. He reached into the bucket of hot sanitizer water and started in on the round tables. He did about four tables and had started on the fifth when he heard the front door open, he turned, a smile on his face. That was till he saw who it was and well, still smiled, just to annoy the guy.

"Welcome to Café Coffee Pairs, we'll be closing soon so I hope you know what you want," he finished up the table and headed for the register.

"Refrain from hitting on my boyfriend, you Lower East side trash," Heero retained the glare he'd been wearing for more then half the day.

"We're having a special on all iced coffee today," Wufei continued to smile.

"Don't brush this off Chang!"

"I had no idea you even knew what my last name was," Wufei grabbed the rag from the bucket and closed down the register for the night and went back to closing.

"Trust me, as much as you get around, who wouldn't know your name," Heero watched as Wufei locked the front door and turned the closed sign.

"I think you just called me a slut," said Wufei in a musing manner as he continued his closing tasks.

"Why are you doing this to begin with?"

"The sad part is, you seem to get around as much as I do, isn't that strange. What with you having a boyfriend, right?" he finished up the last of the tables and started placing the chairs on top of them.

"I don't cheat on him!" Heero yelled.

Wufei stood up properly and arched an eyebrow at Heero, "My mistake, must be some other guy I see hanging out at those nightclub raves flirting with other guys," he mock laughed and taped his forehead, "silly me."

Heero glared, "Stay away from Quatre."

"Only if he wants me to," Wufei smirked and headed for the front door and opened it. "Now do me the favor of leaving, it's been a long day and the poor Lower East side trash needs to rest his bones for the night."

Heero opened his mouth to say something but Wufei shoved him out the door.

"Your point is completely across, now good evening," he waved Heero off, smile on his face and locked the door promptly.

He turned out the lights and decided the morning person could damn well do the bathrooms themselves. It had been a damn long day followed by a damn long night, and he honestly hadn't felt particularly in the mood to deal with a territorial boyfriend. He almost forgot how troublesome it was to break people up. Deep down he didn't feel he was a bad person for the things that he did, but sometimes he felt guilty, to be honest this was not one of those times.

That blond boy was dating a bitch bastard of a guy, whatever he saw in this guy was beyond him. Well, if he was going to be completely honest, he'd always wanted to take a swing at the guy, not in the literal fist to face context, but you know. The jerk was hot. Every time he saw the other Asian boy he couldn't focus on the person he was with, his eyes would follow his every move. He was down right fuckable looking. He paused in thought, no, he shouldn't be having these thoughts again, he was trying to score with the hot jerks boyfriend. That guy really had something good on his hands and he was screwing that blond boy over royally.

Wufei sighed and and unlocked and took out the register, collecting the credit and debit recites he'd paper-clipped together earlier in the night. He made his way to the back and knocked on the managers door. One day he'd get to be in that position. Sometimes he really wished school wasn't a factor. The manager looked up and opened the door for him. He put the cash drawer down on the desk and sighed.

"The drawer was short fifteen dollars and change. Stop putting Casey on the register, he can't count for shit," Wufei handed him the recites.

"I could have sworn we put a calculator up there for him," he took the recites from him.

"It's been a long day, I can hardly wait to get home."

The manager raised an eyebrow and blew smoke from his cigarette he knew he wasn't supposed to be smoking inside, "Bad day?"

"Something like that," he untied his apron and tossed it on the free chair.

"Trust me, that'll be the least of your problems, go on an' head out," he turned his chair towards the cash drawer and went about recounting it like he always did, even though he knew Wufei was always right.

Wufei paused at the door, a slightly confused expression donning his features, "What do you mean?"

The manager shook his head and waved him off dismissively, "Nothing."

Wufei shut the door behind himself and for the briefest of moments wondered if the owner was hinting at something. He shook his head, no, if something was up Ray would tell him. He grabbed his coat off the hanger in the break room and left out the back door.

XXX

Quatre sighed as he stared up at his ceiling. Heero had once again bailed on him, all his stuff was still in Trowa's car and he didn't feel like heading over himself to get it. He'd probably just call him tomorrow, what he really wanted was for Heero to stop dropping him off so that he could run off and party and covertly flirt with his obvious preference. Quatre knew he was not in Heero's preference scale. Heero liked tall lean tanned guys, guys with money, guys who liked to waste their money on strangers. Quatre was really starting to wonder why he liked Heero anymore sometimes. Yeah, he was different, but somewhere between being the jerk he was and the person who use to help people, he turned into this guy who wanted to just party. Far be it for him to tell Heero that he couldn't do those things, but the fact that Heero liked to think that he could just run off all the time without him really upset him.

Things really weren't how he'd thought they would be, then of course there was Wufei. He was extremely attractive and as an added bonus he pissed Heero off. Mainly because he was constantly trying to hit on him, but that was...weird actually. He never once thought there'd be another person he'd come to look at in such a way. He hadn't had much time to actually talk to the other boy, but he could tell that he was a good person.

He reached over to his dresser and grabbed his cell phone and paused for all of two seconds before hitting send.

"_Hello?"_

"Uh, hey, this is Quatre, Trowa gave me your number so I thought I'd call and, let you know I got it," Quatre couldn't believe what he was doing, well nothing bad, just talking.

"_That's good to hear, you doing anything right now?"_

"Uh, no, why?"

"_Do you want to be?"_

Quatre glanced over at his clock then shrugged, "Um, sure. Do you want me to meet you somewhere or..."

"_Meet me at midtown, bring an umbrella."_

"Um, we're going to hang out in midtown this late in the night?"

"_Go for a walk in the rain, maybe find a place to hang out. Sound fine to you?"_

Quatre knew he should say no, but he was so tired of staying at home and doing nothing. Besides there was no harm in hanging out. Wufei seemed like a nice enough guy and well if he flitted just a little there was nothing wrong with that.

"Yeah, I'll see you in fifteen."

"_I'm glad. See you then."_

The phone went silent and Quatre hung up his cell phone. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. Glancing around he smiled even more and got off his bed and ransacked his closet. He was actually going out somewhere, he was more then excited. He was going to find his favorite outfit and enjoy himself. It wasn't because it was Wufei, at least that's what he was telling himself, but really it was for himself. Honestly the only problem he had at all was that they would be going to midtown. It had it's own reputation, but he'd already said he was going and so he was.

He quickly changed and called his driver to pull the car around to go and drop him off.

XXX

Duo smiled as Trowa toweled his hair down, his bangs sticking out at odd angles.

"You wanna do me next?"

Trowa jerked his head in Duo's direction, "What ?!"

"My hair, you pervert, but I like the way you think," Duo quirked a smile at him.

"I don't think the way you think," Trowa just stared at him as Duo undid his hair water dripping.

"Would you like to?" Duo looked him dead in the eyes, offering him the towel to dry his hair for him.

Trowa took it hesitantly and tried to look unhappy about drying Duo's hair, "Not really."

"There's nothing wrong with the way I think. I'm a very open and honest person, I like to think it's one of my selling points," Duo smiled happily as Trowa continued to towel dry his hair.

Trow felt himself shrugging, "I suppose in the grand scale of things, you're not that bad to be around. A little much for me, but not bad."

"Right back at ya," Duo took the towel from him and tossed it aside headed to the bathroom for a brush.

"I know it isn't my business, but, why don't you go home?" Trowa watched as Duo walked back out of the bathroom, hair done.

"I'll go if you come with me, I need to pick up a few things as it is, starting to realize I randomly put clothes in my bag and half of nothing matches."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, right now, you have a car don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to the Lower East side in that car, are you insane?"

"It's not that bad a neighborhood, come on, before it gets way too late," Duo grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of Wufei's place once again, a plan strictly in mind.

"That instills little faith in me about the location of your home, exactly were in the Lower East is your place?"

"You know central? Yeah, a couple blocks up from there. Our death count is so much lower then people think," Duo waved his hand dismissively in the air as they got into Trowa's car.

"Oh God," Trowa looked over at Duo, clearly worried for his life.

"Nobody's going to kill you, uh, but if someones trying to mug you just give them everything you've got, word to the wise," Duo happily pushed a tape into the deck and turned up the volume.

Central much like midtown had its own reputation, while midtown was more of a risqué kind of place to be in terms of morality, in a sense. Midtown was a hot place for couples to go and "enjoy" themselves, you didn't go there without knowing what you were getting yourself into. But central, well, some people called it The Belt, really though that was the older group of people. What it stood for basically was the line of homes with the most bullet holes in them. All convicted criminals of some sort lived on that block and once you went past The Belt it just got worse. Drugs, drive-bys, continuous cop sirens, people outright shot right in front of you. Duo only had to be there once to never want to venture back there ever again.

"So, where do I turn now? You know, as I ride into my death," Trowa turned down the volume, finding this particular song annoying.

"You get more and more adorable as we spend time together, second street to your right and straight on till morning!" Duo flung his hand out the window.

"You did not just make a Peter Pan reference," Trowa cast a glance over at Duo.

"I did, and don't pretend you didn't like it," he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Cute, real cute," Trowa rolled his eyes, but was actually really enjoying himself, he found it kind of odd to be honest.

"Just wait till we get to my bedroom."

Trowa just stared at him, then turned his attention back to the road. Duo continued to make references as he gave directions and after a twenty minute drive they were parked outside Duo's apartment building. Duo hopped right out the car and Trowa reluctantly got out and locked his car up. Duo unlocked the door to the apartment building and let Trowa in first and tried not to laugh at the look on Trowa's face.

"What floor do you live on?"

"Not the top, but also not the first four," he smiled having no problem climbing the almost endless set of stairs, it was his favorite thing about the building.

He had so many fond memories of playing on those steps, of trick or treating in the building and getting half eaten candy bars and snack packs. People weren't rich, obviously, but at least they indulged the few kids who had lived there at the time. Talking to the other tenants, or his favorite tenant the guy who had lived on the second floor to the top, he missed it. He probably never would have become the person he was without that guy and his kid. He really hated The Belt.

"You're being really quite, are you ok?"

Duo didn't mean for it to happen, but the expression had somehow found itself on his face, that sad look he tried so desperately to keep to himself, "I'm as good as I'll honestly ever be."

"Duo?"

"Oh look were here!" Duo opened the door to the apartment and immediately noticed all of the lights were off, a very good sign.

"This place is a wreck," Trowa couldn't hide the look on his face.

"This," Duo picked up a rotten banana peel and tossed it in the trash, "is what happens when your drunk father comes home for a day."

"Can you just grab your stuff so we can leave already?"

"Hide your disgust much?"

"I don't need your sarcasm. What the _hell is__ that_!" Trowa practically jumped three feet in the air.

Duo stepped on it, a nice crunch accompanying, "A llama, seriously, Trowa, you've never seen a roach before?"

"That's disgusting!"

"Come on, off to my room!" Duo shoved him out the tiny entryway past the tiny living room.

"How do you live here?"

"I ask that very same question, then I realize how awesome a room I have," Duo unlocked his bedroom door and shoved Trowa inside.

Trowa just stared. Duo's room was too much for words. An array of clothes strewn about tons of hats sat on the top shelf of his closet. His drawer was covered in glass bottles and shiny boxes and candles and jewelery. He had two ottomans with multi colored scarfs draped over them, his room was just full of color. Well, if Trowa had any doubts about Duo's eccentricity, all of that and much more were put to rest.

Duo turned to Trowa, "So, I lied about needing stuff."

Trowa didn't have much time to react to the fact that Duo had suddenly turned to face him and was now shoving him down onto the bed. Shock would have been a mild understatement, but Trowa would have been lying if he said he hadn't quite expected what with the way Duo sort of flirted. Or he had to assume it was flirting since he hardly had it happen to him and he never did it himself. He found himself swallowing a hard lump in throat as Duo crawled onto the bed.

XXX

A/N: Don't ask me why, but I'm actually really enjoying the whole Wufei, Quatre, Heero triangle thing. Lol This was supposed to be more Duo Trowa centric and yet they're sharing time with the other guys, I'll work on that and really make it up to you, and I'm sure you will like the way I make it up. Hint hint

ps. Elisa, you need internet! You're supposed to be reviewing!


	5. Rhapsody Of A Confused Teenage Boy

Getting On, Along, With You

_The fact of the matter is, we're only human, who we chose to love is as stable as the wind. We change and we grow, and so does our love. As adolescence we don't necessarily know what it is that we want out of a relationship, but as we get older and experience more things....we learn. The qualities we hate, the ones we like, the things we're willing to put up with. Sometimes, regardless of how deep our love, we kind of wish we could change a few things, if only......... _

_-Wufei_

The normal array of shops were mostly closed, dim lights glowing through the glass. Fog raised off the wet cement into the dark night air. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone then chanced a glance in all directions again. Quatre really wished he knew where Wufei was, he'd already told his driver to take his leave. He really wished he hadn't now. So here he was, stuck in midtown, alone. In the distance he could hear someone cough, the slight shuffle of shoes, water rushing into slightly stopped up gutters. The stench of cigarette smoke swirling around in the damp air.

He sighed and moved to lean against one of the many trees lining the street. Water dripped off the leaves in an almost rhythmic manner, drip, drip drip, drip, heavy, light light, heavy light. Although, Quatre found it eerie. He pulled out his cell phone and started flipping through all the pictures on it, almost ninety-eight percent of the photos were all of Heero. He even had a video clip of Heero dancing like most people did to club-like music, a smile on his face. Amber lights flashing around a crowded dance floor people bouncing in all directions.

Quatre smiled at the image of Heero sticking out, like he always did in the crowd, an honest smile on his face as he moved to the music. A hand landed on his shoulder.

"I don't have any money!"

"Well, I'm positive that's a lie."

"Oh thank god, I almost thought you weren't going to show up."

"Trust me, I would not have missed this for the world."

Quatre slipped his phone into his pocket, "So what did you have planned?"

"Does he know you're out?"

He stalled for a second before answering, "I don't have to check in with him, he's not my mom."

"I'm glad you don't let his provocations interrupt your life."

"Heero's never-…. he just never considers the repercussions, how it makes me feel," Quatre was somewhat shocked at what happened next.

Without much forethought Wufei reached for the blondes hand and tugged him closer till breath was ghosting over breath. The air suddenly felt chilly and the obvious realization of how close they were only amplified the atmosphere. Then without falter Wufei leaned forward and pressed his lips against Quatre's.

"I'd never let myself make you feel that way."

"You shouldn't have done that, I'm seeing Heero, you know that," he pulled his hand out of Wufei's but didn't pull himself away.

"Not tonight you're not. Tonight we're going a date. Heero, doesn't exist," Wufei checked his watch and smiled.

"You seem content with yourself," though if Quatre was perfectly honest with himself he really wasn't angry about it.

"Not to make you sound easy, but I thought it was going to take a lot longer to steal that kiss," Wufei wrapped his arm around Quatre's waist.

"It's my understanding that you're the easy one, no insult though," Quatre moved Wufei's hand a little higher.

"Hmm… I might be a little insulted."

"Oh god I'm so sorry," he looked completely guilty.

"I'm joking, come on, let's go, I've got some really fun plans."

And the two of them strolled off into the even darker evening. Neither quite sure where the night was going to take them.

-

"I'm not gay," said Trowa frowning at Duo.

"I didn't say you were and you don't have to be," said Duo studying Trowa.

"Uh-huh."

But at that point Duo was ignoring him and slid his hands up the sides of Trowa's face and pulled their lips together. Trowa never had the opportunity before to kiss another person, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be Duo's first. A thought he found quite unpalatable, but he resolved to make the best of it regardless of how slightly annoyed he was starting to feel.

A small sound made its way out the back of his throat and Duo's hands found themselves undoing the top buttons of Trowa's shirt. He let out another deep throated moan without realizing it as Duo kissed and licked his collar bone.

He realized he'd long ago clenched his eyes shut. He was beginning to see specks of colors and patterns. Trowa opened his eyes and looked down, but all he could see was the top of Duo's hat that he had put on earlier. Frowning he raised his hand and knocked the hat off his head. Duo paused in his ministrations and blinked at Trowa, who smiled at him without much thought and just stuck his hands in Duo's hair and messed up the top.

"Hardy har har," Duo attempted to look annoyed, but in the end he just rolled his eyes and smiled back at the other teen.

"You look cute with frazzled hair."

"I'm sure," Duo sat up and played with the few strands in front of his face, making sure not to make comment about Trowa's obvious state of enjoyment.

Trowa sighed not sure what he was doing anymore, "I ruined it……- didn't I?"

"Not really," Duo slid out of his shirt then reached behind him and tugged his braid over his shoulder.

"Not to sound rude, but how many other guys have you had in this bed?" Trowa sat up against the wall and watched Duo take out his rubber band.

"Including you?" it was a long wavy mess spilling down his shoulders.

"Yeah."

Duo blinked a couple times at Trowa and just smiled a secretive smirk that screamed, 'I'm not telling, but it's worth your while,' then just leaned back over and kissed Trowa again.

"You're an ass."

"That's nice," said Duo as he started kissing a trail down Trowa's neck.

"So, what do you plan on doing to me? Tell me……" Trowa's voiced tapered off as he realized he was doing something he'd never thought would ever occur in his life.

"Hmm……" it got quiet, it was like the entire room was devoid of sound, then finally, "I'm going to kiss your neck."

He leaned down and did just that.

"Uh-huh, then what?" he was starting to pant.

"Then, I'm going to lick my way down past your collar bone," and he did, exceedingly slow.

Trowa gasped in some air and managed to get out, "And then?"

"And then I'm gonna, suck, on this," he swiped his tongue over one of Trowa's nipples and then clamped his mouth around it and sucked firmly.

"God," Trowa hissed, "Then?"

Without saying anything Duo's hand slowly slid down the side of Trowa's body, down his chest and abdomen, then froze between Trowa's legs. At first he just let his hand ghost over the fabric of Trowa's jeans. Duo moved his mouth to Trowa's other nipple and at the same time grasped him firmly. Trowa let out another loud groan.

Duo smiled, "Sorry, was I supposed to say something?"

"I hate you," muttered Trowa still trying to clear the flash of stars from behind his eyes.

"It's an art skill," Duo went back to kissing him.

"……..Did you hear something?" Trowa turned his head to the side, looking at Duo's bedroom door.

Duo ignored him and started kissing his neck.

"Seriously Duo."

Duo growled in the back of his throat as he got up, angry at the interruption, "I swear, if you're just being paranoid, I'm so getting something good out of this."

"Whatever," Trowa propped himself up.

Duo opened the door and stared into the gray-bluish eyes of his father, "…..uh," he looked lost for words, "What're you doing home?"

His father shrugged and gave Duo a questioning stare, "I thought I heard voices."

"Must've been the cheap hard liquor," he went to close the door, but his dad had grabbed hold of the side before he even had it an inch away from being closed.

"Don't think for a second you're any better. You come _from_ me, you're just as trashy and repulsive as the next Lower East side scum."

"………..if that's the case, then why do so many people like me? People don't pretend to like trash, they throw it out. The only Lower East side scum I see here, is _you_," he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Duo?" Trowa was giving him a concerned look.

"Put your shirt back on, we're taking off," Duo walked over to his window and pushed it open.

"Uh, where?" he buttoned up his shirt and zipped up his pants an awkward feeling falling over him.

"Fei's place, he should be home now, unless you just want to head on home, I understand," he crawled out the window onto the fire escape.

"You're not expecting us to actually climb down that are you?" asked Trowa as he turned out the lights and followed him out.

"Yup!"

"Dear lord help me."

-

Heero was livid, the second that familiar blonde head entered the room all of his fun seemed to come to an end. He spent the remainder of his night practically stalking the pair. It took all of his willpower to stay still as he watched that raven haired boy drape his hands all over his boyfriend. Worst yet, they were constantly on the dance floor. He knew exactly what close contact like that did. What mortified him the most was that Quatre seemed like he was having the time of his life out there, without him.

Heero sighed somewhat indignantly to himself then watched in horror as Quatre locked hands with Wufei and dragged him in his direction. He wasn't quite sure what to do, except duck under his table. He watched as their feet passed him and they settled in a few tables away.

As covertly as possible he reached up and grabbed his cup and crawled to the nearest wall. He was sure he looked ridiculous scurrying about the floor, but he was sure that love made you do strange things. Like take people for granted, but Heero also knew he was a very petty person.

If Quatre wanted to run around dating other guys so would he.

However, he needed to find a way to get back at Wufei for taking something that was very much his. He knew it would be a shallow victory, but all he cared about was paying the other boy back. First things first though he needed to make his blonde boyfriend feel guilty.

Heero reached into his pocket and walked outside intent on calling Trowa.

-

"-so really that was my only point."

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"You're crabby after being cockblocked."

Trowa braked roughly at the light, "Do me the favor of not bringing that up."

"I can do lots of favors, just not the ones you want."

"……Thanks."

"Hey this huge thing you call a cell phone is flashing," said Duo as he picked it up and answered it. "Trowa's in a compromising position at the moment, how may I service you?"

Trowa frowned.

"M'hmm, I see, very unfortunate. Reeeallly? Well, he does tend to do that, I know, well, seeing how this puts me in an awkward position."

He paused.

"That's what your mom said last night while I was doing her sweetly from behind."

Trowa stared wide-eyed and tried reaching for the phone.

Duo slapped his hand, "Mommy and daddy are talking, keep driving. I see, well, I think that was more your fault then his. Well then-"

Trowa finally snatched the phone from him, "I'm sorry Heero, what's going on?"

There was a brief moment of silence as Heero spoke. Then Trowa hung up the phone and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" quipped Duo as he raised an eyebrow.

"Can you send Heero the directions to your friends house, he needs to pick up some things Quatre left in my trunk," Trowa pulled onto a familiar street.

"You want me to tell the enemy where the rebel forces reside? Are you insane?! Wufei will kill me!"

"You're over reacting, Heero just wants to…..actually I don't know why he's doing it."

"I told you they're banging each other and Wufei's trying to make a move on his boyfriend," Duo was waving Trowa's cell phone frantically in the air.

"Will you stop shouting!?" he pulled up to the curb of Wufei's place. "Just send it to him."

"You owe me, just keep that in mind for later," Duo started punching in directions as they got out the car.

The two of them sat outside as they waited for Heero to show up. It was cold and still very dark out. Duo had gone inside to make them something warm to drink and came back out five minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate.

Trowa took the cup from him, "You really think they're dating?"

"Have you ever just asked them?" Duo took a long satisfying drink.

"Well, no. They're best friends, they don't act any more different around each other then they do me," he drank from the cup and glanced down the street.

"Why do you think they'd try to hide it from you?" he wasn't trying to be mean, just trying to help.

"I honestly don't know," he looked sullenly down into his cup.

"Maybe you could ask him?"

A beautiful silver car pulled up to the curb and parked. Duo had to admit, the guy was hot, but still not as good looking as Trowa. He also looked highly arrogant, he stood with perfect posture, but his hair looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. Duo fought the urge to outright called him a snob to his face.

"I need Quatre's things," he pushed a button on his keys and the trunk popped open.

Trowa placed his cup on the sidewalk and got up doing the same to his car.

Duo just watched for a moment, "So how things working out with your boyfriend."

Heero glared at him his deep blue eyes piercing as he grabbed an array of bags from Trowa's trunk, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Duo flung his hands up in a defensive manner and Trowa arched an eyebrow. Heero was hardly defensive he just seemed angry. Trowa hardly knew what to think. Part of him wanted Duo to continue prying into his friends business simply so he didn't have to, but another part of him didn't want Heero to start a fight.

"Hn," he averted his gaze and placed the bags and boxes gently into his own trunk, "I don't understand yours and Quatre's need to socialize with those less civilized then us."

"I beg your pardon?" Trowa stared wide-eyed at Duo who had now jumped up and yelled at Heero.

"I'm sorry, are you also hard of hearing?" asked Heero casually as he shut his trunk.

Trowa fought the urge to make a comment about Duo's use of words and watched in morbid fascination. Heero rarely made an attempt to start fights, but for some reason Trowa got the feeling he was doing it on purpose. Suddenly he found himself very interested in his friends behavior, maybe what Duo said did hold merit.

"I'm gonna say this once and once only. And I'm gonna hope you listen well, but considering how you stuck up mother fuckers act all high and mighty I'll be surprised if you even half take away what I have to say," Duo looked very angry.

"Hn, I highly doub-" Heero seemed very surprised at being cut off.

"Shut the shit up. Just because you have money doesn't make you any better than me or Fei. Just because you have a mom and dad, and everything you ever wanted handed to you doesn't mean you're perfect."

"It means I'm privileged I take it?" he arched a sardonic eyebrow.

"Cut me off again and you'll regret it," Duo pointed sharply at him, "This may not be a mansion sitting on top of the hill, but it's home to people who have every right to exist maybe even more so then you. We try, we fail, we move on. And I may be a piece of Lower East side trash to you, but when I make something of myself I know I got there on my own, not by my daddy's name, money, or help."

"Are you done?" Heero remained stoic.

"Now I know why he's cheating on you," said Duo flippantly brushing his braid over his shoulder.

Trowa intercepted, "Heero-"

"How about you listen to me, your piece of greater than thou speech is a bunch of self serving bullshit. You feel like shit, that's not my problem, instead of whining about how much of an asshole I'm being take a look at yourself." Heero pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number, "You steal, furthering the stereotype that all Lower Eastsider's are exactly what we think them to be, degenerate scum."

"Well I was taught not to starve!" growled Duo obviously offended.

Trowa noticed Duo clutching a small gold cross just barely visible beneath all his gaudy accessories that he hadn't spotted before. For a brief moment he wondered if it had been a gift.

"Then I guess we both learned something of importance," said Heero nonchalantly.

Duo turned to stare at Trowa who merely shrugged and stepped closer and watched Heero make a phone call. He wasn't sure if he should comfort the braided boy or if he should just leave it be. He wasn't as use to dealing with confrontation as he hoped he would be, but he'd known something like this would happen.

"I hope Wufei steals him away and breaks his heart," muttered Duo quietly to Trowa.

"Quatre," Heero smiled as his call was answered.

Both Duo and Trowa frowned at the false tone in Heero's voice.

"I went by your house to drop off the things you left in Trowa's car. I thought we could spend the night together, but they said you were out," he took a moment to examine his nails, "I brought over that chocolate Swiss thing you like so we could make that sundae thing you like….."

Trowa had to marvel at Heero's ability to lay it on thick in such an inarticulate way.

"Oh my god, I know what he's doing," said Duo in awe.

"Is that music I hear? Where are you?" he leaned against his car.

"Now I know why Wufei had a thing for him," muttered Duo, maybe a little too loud as Heero dropped his phone and stared at him before franticly grabbing his phone.

"Uh, dropped my phone, you'll be home shortly? I'll see you then, me too, bye," he snapped his phone shut and stared at Duo then looked to Trowa. "I'm seeing Quatre, you have a problem with that I could care less, we just didn't know how you'd react, but seeing how you're surrounding yourself-"

"Back up, what?" Trowa flung his hands in the air.

"I'm seeing Quatre-"

"Not you, him, Wufei likes who?" he stared at Duo.

Duo smirked, "What we have here is intrigue."

"No if he liked me he'd be hitting on me, not my….." he glanced at Trowa, "boyfriend."

"Oh you have no idea," Trowa couldn't help but smile at Duo's expression.

XXX

A/N: I'm totally going somewhere with the 1x4+5 thing. (trying something new here lol) man, I so love this story.


End file.
